MY GIRL!
by DarkForestWolf
Summary: Edward just came back from when he last left off with telling and confessing how he felt about Winry. But do they still feel the same way about each other? Who is this guy Jason that is now dating Winry? Will Ed have chance with her before he does? A little bit of Roy X Rizza, and Al X Mei.
1. First date

**This is a story between Edward and Winry Right after brotherhood. I hope you enjoy it. TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THE BAD MISS SPELLS! I TRY! :D**

****Ed was just minding his own business lying on top of the roof just after he had finished just about all the chores that were given to him that he never wanted to do but this time was forced to. "_ITS EITHER YOU DO YOUR CHORES WITHOUT COMPLAINING LIKE A GOOD BOY WOULD DO OR START WALKING AROUND WITH CONCUSSION COMING FROM MY WRENCH TELLING THE WORLD YOUR TO STUBORN TO DO IT!_" Ed remembered those exact words that Winry told him wile he was trying to make up an excuse. That never worked... "Shut up already..." Ed mumbled to himself wile trying to get her out of his head. Which he always failed at doing because Winry was all he could think about ever since he told her he loved her at the train station. Now that he is back from his trip just to visit again he has been so nervous around her. "EDWARD!" The golden eyed man opened one of his eyes making shore he heard someone. "ED! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Now he knows he heard some one for shore, so he lazily sat up and shook his head a little to get rid of his drowsiness.

"Im right here gear head, no need to shout..." Ed no standing up on the roof saw Winry who was wearing a nice hot pink shirt that said **_'Love me'_** on it, some short denim jeans with also pink flip flops, and her hair in a nice pony tail.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE PIP SQUEAK!" Winry shot right back at him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" The now furious Ed climing down from the roof to meat her with his death glare.

"IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'M ALLOT TALLER THAN YOU NOW!" "SO WHAT TO ME YOUR STILL A SHRIMP!" Ed was now very very angry.

"OH! SO NOW I'M A SHRIMP HUH! I WANT YOU TO SAY THAT IN MY FACE!" Winry walked up to him now very close to his face looking him dead in the eye. "Shrimp." She said plainly. Edward then gave her this 'YOU BETTER RUN NOW WOMEN' face but The red faced blond remanded in her spot. They just stood there looking at each other with rage until the door to the house opened. "Hey Winry, I see you found brother." They chose to ignore Al and continued to stare cold into each others eyes like inside there minds was a battle. "Uhh... you guys. Are you ok?" "WERE FINE AL!" They both managed to say at the same time not leaving each others gaze. "Gee guys no need to shout at me. Did I do somthing wrong?" Ed now paying attention to Al looked at him and smiled. "No Al you did nothing wrong" Looking at Winry again His smile faded. "Its just that GEAR HEAD HERE is giving me a hard time. Winry clenched her fists. "OH, SO YOU DECIDED TO GO THERE AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!?" "YAH I DID YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT GEAR HEAD!?" "NOT AT ALL ALCHEMY FREAK!" Al slowly backed into the door he came out of wile they were arguing.

"I'm just going to go inside now. I'll tell you guys later..." Winry and ed looked at Al puzzled. "Tell us what?" Al took one step forward knowing they calmed down a little. "Granny and I were just about to head into town. Were getting some groceries at the market and since you guys are not really done with your chores yet she said you have to stay and finish them. "Well I finished, so can I can I come Al?" Al smiled. "Of course brother! Winry you done with your chores?" Winry nodded. "GREAT! Then you both can come! Or...if guys don't want to come because your certainly don't feel like being around each other I'll under-" "No Al were fine now. We'll go." Al yelled from outside of the house to tell granny they were coming and in a few minutes they were on there way.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in town they all started to head to the market. "You guys can go were ever you like today, I'll do the shopping." They all looked confused. "Granny why do want to do the shopping alone?" She smiled and puffed on her pipe. "Because I think you guys should spend more time with each other Al. Besides, I think some one is looking for you." Al Looked around till he spotted a now grown and also Familiar girl from Xing. "MEI!" Mei turned to see Alphonse waving his hand in the air so she knew were he was. "Alphonse!" She ran to him and gave him a hug. "I didn't know when you were coming back to Xing when you went to visit your home town so I decided to come pay this place a visit as well. I have not been here for a wile." Al looked at her and blushed a little on how close she was to him and smiled. "Great!" Is al Al managed to say. Pinako smirked. "Alphonse why don't you show Mei around a bit. Some things changed around here and I think she needs to know this place a little more." Mei looked at Al with her big smile that always seemed to get to him. "Of course i'll show you around if you want Mei." "OK!" Mei and Al soon left talking about where to go.

Pinako looked at Ed and Winry. "You 2 need to get along more. Why don't you go aroung town as well." Before any of them could respond Pinako already turned and walked away. They just looked at each other for a minute. Then they both sighed and walked together around town.

"Look Winry, i'm going to go find a nice cold drink some ware. Can you stay here for a bit?" "What ever" Winry managed to say like not caring at all. Ed just gave her a look and walked away. A minute latter a man sat down next to Winry on the bench. "Hey. You look very pretty today." Winry looked at the man next to her and could tell he was hitting on her. "Thanks I guess..." Winry turned away again hoping Edward would come back soon. "Waiting for some one?" Winry again looked back to the man and answered. "Yes." "Who?" "A friend. Why?" "Just curious." A few moment of silents latter the man spoke up again. "My name is Jason. Whats yours princess?" Winry now a little annoyed replied. "Winry." He smiled even wider. "Very cute name." The blond just blushed a little and looked away again. "Hey Winry?" "Yes?" How would you like to hang out with me sometime?" Winry blushed even more but this time took a closer looke at the man. He was around her age, had nice dark hair, tall, handsome, and had a cool smile. "Ok cool. What time?" Now he scooted closer to her. "How about today around noon." "Deal." They bolth smiled at each other and started talking about there plans. Soon Jason left but before he did he slightly kissed Winry's hand. She blushed again even more and smiled wile saying goodbye thinking about tonight.

* * *

Later they all went back home and started to do what ever they did around the house. Mei came along and was offered to stay for the night but insisted she sleep in a hotel. But Alphonse talked her into staying with them for a few days. Winry walked down stairs a little dressed up getting ready for her date. "Winry dinner is almo-" Pinako stopped in her tracks. "WEEEEEELLLL, were do you think your going looking like that?" Al and Mei walked by and saw Winry as well. "I'm going on a little date with a guy I met in town. I'll be back soon." As she walked out the door Edward was on the porch now seeing Winry dressed up a little. "I'm just going on a quick date Ed I'll come back soon." Ed didnt even have to ask but before he could say what he thought about it she left.

Ed was now in his room lying on his bed thinking about Winry and who was the guys she was with. "Who is this guy?" The more he thought about it the more he got mad. He was off with Winry... His Winry...

**I hope you all enjoyed this story so far. Please review. :D**


	2. Thin enough to be dead

"Dang it!" Winry thought to her self as she was running home from her date. She had the most wonderful time out with her now new boyfriend Jason. The only thing was that Pinako told her to be home by 10:00 pm. It was 11:30 pm! Winry finaly approached the house and quietly opened the door to find that all the lights were off."_Good" _She thought to herself. "_Every body is a sleep. Maybe if I can just get to bed real quick know one will know that I was out to la-" " _TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Winry felt chills down her back as she heard a voice from the kitchen. She turned her head ass she saw what looked like a young man in the dark. "Ed? Is that you?" "No its Santa clause wishing you a merry Christmas... OF COURSE ITS ME GEAR HEAD!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST CA-" "Shut up and listen Winry!" Winry didn't even have time to finish her sentence before She saw Ed getting up from the kitchen table were he was sitting at. "WHERE WERE YOU AND WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HOME!?" Now she could tell he was angry.

"Ed I just lost track of time.. Were you waiting for me to-"

"YES! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME!" Now they were face to face. Even in the dark she saw Ed was tired and red from anger.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know."

"But I did didn't I!"

"Well you still didn't hav-"

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHERE IN HELL WERE YOU!?"

"I WAS OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND! NOW STOP YELLING AND LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE FOR ONCE!" She was now red.

Ed was now speechless for a moment till Winry broke the silence.

"What? Ed is something wrong?" Ed still said nothing. "Ed I'm sorry you waited for me to come so late but-" "Goodnight Winry.." Was all the golden haired man managed to say before he left the now confused Women in the room. Ed whent to his room and went to lay down on his bed. He looked up the spinning fan Thinking about what Winry said. "_I WAS OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"_Those words kept repeating over and over and over again in his head.

* * *

He heard a knock at the door a couple hours latter. "Ed? You ok?" He realized that he fell asleep and it was now morning because the sun was up and his sight was really groggy. "Ed? You awake?" He turned and looked at the door but didn't say anything. "Ok Ed I'm coming in." "No your not..." Ed shot back real quick before she could even touch the door knob. Now there was silence between the 2. "What? Why not?" He could tell Winry's voice was a little hurt the way he snapped back at her so quickly. "I just don't want to see any one right now Win."

"Yes but Granny wanted to let you know that breakfast was ready. " "I'm not hungry." He snapped back again. Then there was a few min of silence. Till the now hurt blond broke it. "She made Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. You always liked that kind of breakfast in the morning..." Again there was silence. "Ed?" "I SAID I WASN'T HUNGRY WINRY LEAVE ME ALONE!" She was now mad. "FINE THEN NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU'LL STARVE IN THE MORNING!" Then he heard footsteps start running down the stairs and it was yet again silent. The only thing he could here was the sound of the fan swishing in the air. Ed went back to sleep again. Another knock at the door.

"Ed lunch time." It was Winry again. "I'm not hungry.." "OH NO NOT THIS AGAIN EDWARD! Please just go eat." "No." "Well why not!?" "WINRY I SAID NO! NOW AGAIN LEAVE ME ALONE!" "FINE!" Winry left again before turning around "BY THE WAY IM GOING ON A DATE WITH JASON TONIGHT AGAIN!" Ed felt his stomach flip. Winry didn't here him respond so continued her sentence. "THAT MEENS DON'T WAIT FOR ME YOU GOT THAT!?" No answer. "YOU GOT THAT!?" No answer. "ED!" "**I GET IT WINRY JUST LEAVE!" **Ed yelled to the top of his lungs! Al,Mei, and granny some how didn't hear the man yell so loud. Winry stood there in silence and then left without another word even more hurt then before. And again Ed fell asleep.

When he woke up it was 2:00 am. I guess know one bothered to ask him for dinner because they probably went out to eat and saw Ed asleep so didn't wake him up. Ed just went to the bathroom that was in his room, took a nice long and hot shower than went right back to sleep. He woke up to the sound of knock at the door once again. "Brother? Are you ok?" Ed knew it was his younger brother and responded. "Yah I'm fine Al. What do you want?" "Well its breakfast time brother lets go eat!" "I'm not hungry Al." "WHAT! But today is-" "I don't care what today is Al I'm just not hungry. Please leave me alone..." Al stood there shocked of his brother for a min. "Are you shore your ok brother? Do you feel sick? Let me come in." "NO!" Again Al was shocked the way his brother snapped at him. "Sorry Al... Just tired.. I had a midnight snack and I think I had to much so I'm full. You go on ahead ok." He lied. His younger brother still not shore of Edward agreed with him and left.

The same thing happened at lunch and dinner. Ed still didn't eat. All he did was use the bathroom, take showers, and change cloths. This went on for a full week until finally Pinako spoke up. "ED! WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A WEEK! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ed said nothing. "ED! LISTEN TO ME AND COME OUT!" No response. "Ed?" Nothing. "What is wrong with that boy..." She thought to herself. Ed I left a tray of cereal for breakfast in front of your door just in case you want it. She didn't get a response. "Me, Alphonse, Mei and Winry are going to town for fancy close for the party in central coming up. I'm guessing you don't want to go but if you need us you know were we are." She turned and walked away. After a few minutes everybody left. "I'm not going to central as long as Winry's new boyfriends there.

* * *

They all came back home 7 hours latter. Mei and Pinako found some fancy party close. Al and Winry still needed time to find there's Pinako went up stairs just to find out Ed hasn't laid a finger on his cereal bowl ever since this morning. Now it was 11:00 at night! "Ed you didn't touch any of your food!" No response. "I guess your still giving us the silent treatment." She thought about it for a few min. "Fine. If thats what you want we will leave you alone." Still no answer. But Pinako took that as a yes and left once again.

Surprisingly another week went by and no one has seen Ed come out of his room. Al went to his door. "Brother your scaring me. Please come out..." No answer. "Granny Pinako told me you won't talk to her, Mei, or Winry. Now you won't talk to me! Did I do something to upset you! ANSWER ME!" No sound came from the other side of the door. "THAT'S IT WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! IM COMING IN!" Al tried to open the door but he realized it was blocked. "DARN IT BROTHER! DID YOU USE ALCHEMY TO LOCK THE DOOR!?" Ed couldn't clap his hands together to make alchemy anymore but he could still use a transmutation circle. Al just stood there in silence until mei Winry and Pinako showed up now all of them worried about Edward. "Ed please coem out." Mei said in a soft voice. "Please Ed. you need to come out." Winry said a little annoyed and hurt at the same time. "Ed?" Pinako questioned. They all kept on talking to the door waiting for an answer for quit a wile now.

"_what do you guys want?" _They heard a faint wisper coming from the door. "Brother!?" "w_hat Al...?" "_Brother! It's so good to hear from you again! Please come out!" silence for a few min. "n_o..." "_WHY NOT BROTHER!? AND, why is your voice so quit? Are you ok?" "_i'm fine al..." "NO YOUR NOT BROTHER!" PLEASE JUST COME OUT! I BEG YOU! PLEASE!" "like i said...no... *_ cough* *cough* "ED YOUR NOT OK! I CAN HEAR YOU COUGHING FROM OUT HEAR! OPEN THE STUPID DOOR!" Silence for a wile. "ED GET OUT HERE!" Everybody said at the exact same time. All of a sudden they heard foot steps slowly walking to the door. In about a min the door opened and everybody gasped at what they saw. Ed was very very thin. Not as thin as his brother was when his body came from the gate, but thin eough to make people want to gasp... thin enough to look dead...

* * *

**Sorry that this was long but I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Please review! :D**


	3. A girl worth fighting for

**WOW! I DIDN'T KNOW SO MANY PEOPLE LOVED THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!:D**

**Ed: "I DON'T GET THAT DEPRESSED!"**

**Me/Kenza: "SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL THE STORY!"**

**Winry: "But I love Ed not some guy named Jason..."**

**Ed: *blushes* Well thank you Winry. *kissed her forehead* **

**Me/Kenza: "Again its just a story! Now don't make me put you in the room were Tucker sufferd in! AND NO MUSHY STUFF! Only in the story I'll allow you guys to kiss."**

**Ed: "What ever.."**

**Alphonse: "ON WITH THE STORY! *smiles wile saying that just to get things over with***

**Me/Kenza: "I'm with Al on this one..."**

* * *

"Brother! I thought You went to get midnight snacks! I din't know You haven't eaten in about 2 weeks! You could Have died! WHAT WOULD I DO THEN!" "_well i'm still alive aren't I...*cough cough* _"ED YOU CAN BARLEY TALK! OR STAND!" "_i'm fine granny... i just need to...lye down..." _Ed suddenly collapsed into Al chest wile Al tried to hold him up strait. "Brother? BROTHER! GRANNY HE PASSED OUT!" Pinako started to head down stares. "Alphonse get your brother dressed so he's not in his pj's. Were taking him to the hospital. Not eating for this long can make some serious damage to himself"

Al nodded his head wile carrying his older brother bridal style into his room to help him change. (there brothers nothing wrong with that. NOT ELRICEST!) Winry just stood now in the hallway alone with Mei not knowing what to do. "Winry, Do you know whats wrong with Ed?" Winry shook her head "I-I don't know... But I hope he'll be alright..."

Later that day they arrived at the hospital were they quickly took the unconscious Ed into a room. Ed was asleep for a long time! On the bright side all the sleeping he did in the past 2 weeks he got 2 inches taller. :D Al decided to go tell Roy mustang and Riza on behalf of what happened to Ed. In an hour he came back with them to see Ed. "What happened to Fullmetal?" "He hasn't eaten in 2 weeks or made any contact with us either. He locked himself up in his room just as long. Sadly we don't know why." Mustang thought about Al's answer for a min. "Sir is something wrong?" "Nothing Lieutenant." A few min gone by till Mei spoke up Hey Winry, I think Ed would like something to eat when he wakes up. I think we should get him some food." Winry slightly smiled at Mei. "From what I experienced Ed hasn't been wanting to eat for a wile...But I guess we can hope for the best that he will eat." The 2 headed towards the door. "I'll come with you to." They turned to see Granny walking to them. "Can I come to?" "Of course Rizza" says Winry as they turn and leave with now only Ed, Al, and mustang in the room.

"_al... wha-what happend..." _Al turned to see his now awake brother. "BROTHER! You passed out in the hall where we were talking. Granny decided it was best to take you to the hospital. Can you tell us why you did this to yourself?" "_that no good old hag!" *cough cough* "_Brother don't strain yourself!" Al saying that wile propping up Eds Pillow to help him sit up more. _"al i wan't to go home..." "_Brother you didn't answer my question. Why did you do this to yourself?" "_nothing... i just wasn't hungry..." _Mustang looked a little annoyed. "Fullmetal tell us the real reason!" Ed looked at mustang just now realizing he was here. "_when did he get here..."_ Al looked at Ed a little annoyed himself. "Brother, answer my question already." "_i told you i wasn't-" _"ED!" Ed looked a little shocked to hear his brother by his real name which he rarely did. So that men't he knew his brother was getting angry. "_I'm just a little depressed ok..." _Al looked confused. On the other hand Mustang started to smile a little evil like. "So, are you having trouble with your girlfreind..." Ed now looked like he had some emotion look on his face wile he started to blush like crazy and got a little mad. "WINRY'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He straind his body a little to much from yelling at Roy and he colapsed on his bed once again looking half dead. "I never said anything about Winry you know." Roy smiled a little more evil like then before. Now A got the message.

"BROTHER DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON WINRY!?" Ed blushed so much his red was as red as a tomato. "_maby..." _Is all he said back in his now low self esteem voice. Roy now started laughing. "HA! I KNEW IT!" "_shut up mustang.." Ed said. _Al looked at his dead like brother. He knew if he had the enrgy to move he would kick mustang with his metal foot right in the- "_al whats wrong?..." "_Huh? Oh! nothing just thinking...hehehe... anyways brother, are you depressed that Winry got a boyfreind?" Ed paused for a second. _"maby..." _Roy was now laughing even harder. "_forget you roy..." _Ed gave him the best death glare he could manage. "ED! YOU GET THIS DEPRESSED OVER SOME GIRL!" He laughed even harder. Ed and Al were surprised no one heard him. But were actually thankful for that as well because people would have probably thought he was high...

"Brother if you love Winry so much ask her out."

_"al are you crazy!... she already has a boyfriend..." _Ed somehow managed to sit up a little.

"Brother you had her first! You can't let some random person take her that easy!"

Roy stoped laughing and smiled at Ed. "Ed, she's your girl. Tell her that. It's not that hard."

_"oh yeah..how's your going with riza..." _Mustang blushed a little. "I'm... working on it..."

"_i thought you hated to do your work?..." _Mustang looked annoyed again. "YAH! Well I can at least I can deal with her dating and not end up like you!"

Ed gave Mustang a look. "_does she have a boyfriend?..." "_No. Well at least I don't think so." "THEN STOP SAYING WHAT YOU CAN'T CLAIM TO BE BETTER AT!" Ed yet again strained himself and fell like a dead person on his bed again.

"Brother. Stop doing that to yourself. Also, ignore the fact that she has a boy friend and ask her out already!"

"_But what if she turns me down and decides to still go out with jason instead of me?..." _

__Al and Roy looked at Ed with a serious yet mean face. "THEN BE A MAN AND DEAL WITH IT!" They both said at the same exact time.

Winry, Mei, Pinako,and Riza soon came back with some food for Ed. "HEY! ED YOUR AWAKE!" Ed looked up to see a bubbly Winry looking at him with some food in her hand. Ed just layed there for a moment thinking about what He, Mustang and Al just talked about. Then he looked up to meat Winry's big beautiful ocean blue eyes. He blushed and smiled at her. "_thanks win..." _He said weekly. "_but i'm really not that hun-"_ "ED!" Everybody said at the exact same time. Eds eyes were open in shock. "_what?!..." _ "You need to eat Ed! I mean LOOK AT YOURSELF!" Ed put his hand on his chest and could slightly feel ribs. He then looked at everybody else who seemed to be giving him a "YOU HAVE NO CHOICE" kind of look. So he just sighed and again looked at Winry who was now mad waiting for an answer like everybody else. _"ok...fine i'll eat..." _Then everybody smiled and looked at Ed. "Good!" Winry said reaching in the bag she had with the food she bought for him. "_winry?..." _She stopped what she was doing and looked up at Ed."Yeah Ed?" "y_ou look very pretty today..."_ Winry blushed a little. "Thank you Ed" Ed just smiled in return blushing himself. Looking at Al and Mustang they smiled to giving him a thumbs up.

__Winry thought to herself for a bit wile everybody else started to talk to each other about other things. "_Jason never __actually tells me I'm pretty unless I ask... Ed's allot nicer..." _She looked at Ed who was looking at her the whole time having his own thoughts. "_I'm not going to lie...but she is very pretty today. And gets prettier each time I see her..." _He caught himself blushing and looking at Winry just like she was at him. They just smiled at each other for a bit till Mei started a conversation with Winry about some shoes they saw at the store wile they were out getting food for Ed. Her attention was now towards Mei. But Ed still was watching her. He saw her laugh about something and blushed even more on how cute she looked doing that. "_Man.. I never knew I cared for her this much... I'm going to listen to Al and Mustang for once. I saw Winry first, so i claimed her first. I even confessed my feelings towards her before at the train station. But she probably forgot about that... If that Jason guy wants to have her, well... he'll have to get threw me first... Winry's the kind of girl that's worth fighting for..."_

* * *

**_W_ell I hope you all liked it. The next chapter is about when Ed finnaly gets to meat Winry's boyfriend. There is going to be some intense violence in the next chapter as well though. **

**Ed: "YES! FINNALY I GET TO KICK SOME ONES A-"**

**Me/Kenza: "ED!" *body slams him* "I SAID NO SWEARING!"**

**Ed: "THATS NOT EVEN A SWEAR! Oh and also, OOWWW!" *holing his head in pain***

**Me/Kenza: "Yes, I know but my dad won't allow that word either. He hates alot of words that are technicaly not even swears to begin with..."**

**Al: "Brother just please listen to her..."**

**Ed: "I CAN SAY WHAT I EVER I PLEASE! SHE AIN'T THE BOSS OF ME!"**

**Me/Kenza: WHAT DID YOU SAY! *body slams him again but harder***

**Al:*sweat drops* "Told you..."**

**Me/Kenza: "NEXT TIME ITS THE ROOM OF THE UNKNOWN WEAPON!"**

**Ed: *gulps then rolls eyes* "Fine...*crossing his arms***

**Me/Kenza: Good boy! *rubs his head like a dog* **

**Ed: "WILL YOU STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DOG!"**

**Me/Kenza: "You are or use to be the dog of the military weren't you?.."**

**Ed: *grumbles something under his breath***

**Me/Kenza: I'm going to choose to ignor that last comment you made and deal with it later... Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**


	4. She's going to kill us

**Me/Kenza: "Sorry guys I haven't Updated in a wile!"**

**Ed: Its been 2 days..."  
**

**Me/Kenza: "WELL TO ME IT WAS A WILE OK!"**

**Ed: *Holds up hands in defense***

**Me/Kenza: "By the way Ed Ready to deck some body in this story!"**

**Ed: "YES! FINNALY SOME ACTION!"**

**Me/Kenza: "THEN LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!"**

**Al and Winry: "...ok..."**

* * *

It's been at the least 1 week until Ed finally got out of the hospital. He was now back to normal Ed that now had a new goal to have Winry. Edward was in his room reading a book about alchemy until he heard a voice he never heard come from down stairs. "Hey babe whats up?" Ed jumped as he heard the word babe and the response he got. "Hey Jason! Hows it going?" Edward felt like he wanted to just run as fast as he can down stairs, deck the guy in the face and say "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER!? SHE HAS A NAME YOU KNOW! USE IT!" But he sucked up that feeling and went down stairs to meat him. Winry saw Ed at the door and greeted him with a smile. "Hey Ed how you doing." Ed loved to see Winry smile and just blushed at the response. "Fine." "Ed! this is my Boyfriend Jason! Jason this is Ed my childhood friend!" Jason gave a Ed a dirty look but Winry didn't see it because she was to busy fixing a kids automail leg. "Thank you miss Winry!" The kid said as Winry smiled. "Your welcome Johnny. But try not to break it again ok?" Johnny nodded his head and smiled. Winry just smiled back and watched the kid happily run out side to his 3 waiting patiently good friends and went back to playing what looked like tag.

Ed just had to again smile at Winry on how good, genital, and nice she was to kids. "I'm going to go out to the store to get some supplies real quick ok?" Jason nodded as well as Ed did when he snapped out of thinking of Winry. Soon the cheerful blond girl left the room leaving these to alone...Big mistake... "So your Ed right." Jason said getting up out of his chair to get closer to Ed. "Yeah. Why?" Ed said now giving Jason the look he gave him earlier.

"Winry has told me allot about you..."

"Has she now..." Ed now had a smirk on his face.

"Yes, she has..." Now they were face to face. Ed could see a clear view on what the man looked like. He had dark black hair that was short cut to his neck also had a blue band dana tied around it. His eyes were dark brown and he wore a wight t-shirt that said "Bad boy" on it and Had on regular jeans. Also was just a little bit taller then Ed. About an inch taller.

"It seems like you don't want her to talk about me." Ed said with an even bigger smirk.

"Don't EVER go near my girl you hear me." He shoved Ed a little.

"Your not the boss of me! She can come near me as much as she wan't to." Ed shoved him back but just a little bit harder. It seemed like Ed crossed the line there because he found himself get punched right in the face hard enough for him to stumble back a little. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" Jason said as he was about to deck Ed again but failed as Ed grabbed his fist and punched him himself. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE BEING TOUCHED THEN DON'T TOUCH ME EITHER!" Jason now getting red tackled Edward onto a nearby table that broke just as they landed. Ed wasted no time and kicked the guy off with his left metal foot that soon met his face. "GET OFF ME! LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW!" Ed pointed at the table then stared at Jason like he was daring him to get up and come at him again. The black haired man surprisingly got up from the ground but now had a bloody lip. "YOU ASKED FOR IT SHRIMP!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

Ed then punched him again to the ground before Jason got the chance to flinch and started punching him at every word he said. "DON'T- *smack* CALL- *smack* ME- *smack* LITTLE!" Then he just picked him up and threw him across the room with all the adrenaline he had pumping threw him. Jason just sat there looking unconscious for a minute then got up with now a bloody eye and arm.. Ed came at him again but Jason stepped aside then hit Ed in the back of the head with a near by tool he saw next to him that turned out to be Winry's wrench. Edward got sent to the ground face first now remembering all the times Winry did the exact same thing to him. "Well that brought back memories..." He mumbled to himself as he got back up rubbing his head. He had no time to blink when Jason soon started punching him repeatedly in the face until Ed was now soaked with his own blood just like him.

They have been fighting repeatedly now for about 15 min. "Hey brother have you seen my-" *CRASH* Al was upstairs looking around his brothers room just until he heard the crash. "BROTHER!" Al ran down the stairs really quick to find Ed and Jason looking half dead beating the tar out of one another. Jason was just about to punch Ed. "TAKE THIS! HAAAAAA!" He was stopped by a man stepping between them and decked him in the face. Pretty hard to... "DON'T HIT MY BROTHER!" Edward was holding his right arm and had one eye closed trying to look at Al strait. "Al?" Alphonse turned direction towards his brother now. "BROTHER! ARE YOU OK!?" Ed just stared at him with a "What do YOU think!" king of face. Al then shook his head. "That was a stupid question.." Ed now smiled a bit. "You think..." Jason got up looking at Al. Alphonse gave him a death glare that looked like he was ready to kill. Jason just growled and left the shop. "Al when did you get better at fighting all of a sudden!? I LITERALLY HEARD YOU HIT HIM IN THE FACE!" Al smiled a little at Ed's comment wile helping him up the stairs to the first aid kit. "Mei taught me a bit of Xingies fighting skills wile I was studding Alchehistory in Xing.

Ed laughed a little himself. "I guess you have gotten use to it." "Yeah. It was hard at first, now its as easy as reading a book!" Ed apologized to Al and explained what happened. "So he started it?" Ed looked at his brother wile he was bandaging his arm after cleaning the blood of him. "That's right." Al then finished wrapping Ed's now flesh arm and looked at him with a serious face. "Well next time try to stop the fight instead of agreeing with him ok?" Ed nodded then sat up from the chair he was in. He was just about to say something till they heard a blood screaming cry come from down stairs. The 2 brothers started to make there way towards the sound. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STORE!?" Winry was looking around for a bit with Mr. Garfield who she bumped into on the way home then started to turn red. "EDWARD!" She screamed his name so loudly Ed and Al thought Central could hear it. In they were in Rushvalley! Ed and Al didn't waste anytime and ran to there rooms and locked it. In this case Al used his Alchemy to lock it...

"Brother..." Al said shakingly sitting in front of the now locked door with his full blooded brother. "Y-yeah Alphonse..." Edward also said shakingly . "Do you think she'll kill us.." Ed not looking at his brother started to shaking even more. "No Al...I KNOW she's going to kill us...

* * *

**Me/Kenza: Well I hope you all liked it. Remember, REVIEW!**

**Alphonse: "I hate were this is going..." *gulps***

**Edward: "Me to..."**

**Winry: "I am totaly going to kill you..."**

**Ed and Al: "..."**

**Me/Kenza: "Good luck you 2..." :D**

**Alphonse: "Help us..."**

**Edward: "Please..."**

**Me/Kenza: "Babies..."**


	5. He had her first anyways

**Me/Kenza: "I finally made the next chapter! Thanks for your reviews by the way! Kepp it up please!"**

**Ed: "I feel weak in this story..."**

**Me/Kenza: "It's a story! Deal with it!"**

**Al: "Kenza does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or us. Just Jason."**

**Ed: "Thank** **God..."**

**Me/Kenza:** **"HEY!****"**

**Winry: "Lets just get this story over with..."**

**Me/Kenza: *****gives Ed death glare* "Fine..." *smiles again* "ENJOY!" :D**

* * *

Alphonse and Edward were taking a walk trying to clear there minds on what happened the other day. Alphonse was talking about what Xing was like and how he was doing wile Ed was just listening and smiling. Once in a wile he would throw in a question but he only did that about 2 times.

"Brother? What do you think Winry's going to do with Jason after we told her what happened?" Edward now frowned and was a little angry. "I don't know Al. She didn't look like she believed us when we did tell her. All she did was hit us on the head with her stupid wrench..." They both rub there heads remembering the pain the wrench gave them. "Now I know how you feel when Winry hits you with the thing. In that suit of armor I couldn't feel anything but it did scare me a bit..." Edward just smiled a bit at Al's comment and kept on walking. They didn't talk for a wile after that last conversation. It was just about lunch time latter on in the day so they decided to head back to the shop.

"Were back!" Al said with a cheer full voice but instead got a wrench to the head in a response. Ed just looked at his brother in pain on the ground for a bit till not long after that, a wrench went strait into his head as he fell to the ground in pain joining his brother. Winry stepped in the room with her arms crossed and a frown spread across her face. "I can see you guy's have the nerves to come back here!" Edward got up rubbing his head and now looked at Winry angery. "HEY! WHAT DID WE DO!?"

"YOU RUINED MR. GARFIELD'S AUTO MAIL SHOP!"

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS YOUR STUPID BOY FRIEND!" Ed got hit with the wrench again that knocked him to the ground once more.

"HE'S NOT STUPID! AND I DON'T THINK HE WOULD EVER TRASH UP THIS PLACE ALL BECAUSE OF YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH HIM!" Ed got up now getting red from anger now.

"WAIT WHAT!? YOU BELIEVE HIM!? BUT HE-"

"OF COURSE I BELIEVE HIM! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

"WINRY! IV'E KNOWN YOU FOR KAMI KNOW'S HOW LONG AND YOU TRUST A PERSON YOU'VE KNOWN FOR, WHAT? 5 WEEKS, AND YOU DON'T TRUST ME!?"

"WELL IF YOUR SO SMART TELL ME HOW THIS LITTLE FIGHT OF YOURS STARTED!"

"LIKE I TOLD YOU! HE TOLD ME TO NEVER GO NEAR YOU AND I SAID YOU CAN COME NEAR ME ANYTIME YOU WANT! IT'S YOUR LIFE! THEN HE SHOVED ME THEN I SHOVED HIM BACK! THEN HE STARTED TO SWING AT ME! I HAD TO DEFEND MYSELF!" Edward was now in her face and she was as well.

"THEN WHY DID YOU FIGHT BACK!?"

"LIKE I JUST SAID! I HAD TO PROTECT MYSELF!"

"WELL NEXT TIME DON'T SHOVE HIM AND START A FIGHT!"

"WHAT!? HE SHOVED ME FIRST!"

"EVEN IF HE DID DON'T SHOVE HIM BACK!"

"HE HAD A KNIFE WINRY!" Winry then hesitated for a bit then shook her head.

"HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT HIMSELF THEN! YOU JUST SCARED HIM! PEOPLE CARRY AROUND WEAPONS SOME TIMES BECAUSE TO PROTECT HIMSELF! YOU WERE TRYING TO HURT HIM! YOU PROBABLY WEREN'T THINKING AND YOU TRYIED TO KILL HIM BECAUSE OF YOUR ANGER! SO THAT'S WHY HE TOOK OUT HIS KNIFE! YOU CAN HAVE SOME BAD ANGER PROBLEMS YOU KNOW! LEARN HOW TO CONTROL THEM AND MAN UP!"

Ed just stood in front of her for a moment then started to stare down at his shoes. His bangs covering his eye's. "So...You believe him..." Winry still looked mad at Ed. "OF COURSE I DO! HE'S MY BOY-" "I KNOW HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Ed snapped back real quick still not looking at her. Winry jumped a bit at his sudden out burst. "Look...I'm sorry for wrecking the shop...I'm sorry for beating up Jason..." Now he looked at Winry now serious. "Next time i'll make shore I don't fight back so I won't hurt him, THEN WHEN HE PULLS OUT A KNIFE I'LL REMEMBER TO LET HIM STAB ME!" After that Ed turned around and started to head out the door. Al, who was still on the ground, heard the conversation they had and watched Ed leave slamming the door. He looked at Winry for a bit who looked shocked. The he saw her face turn red again.

"He's so stupid I didn't mean any of that!"

"Then what did you mean?" Alphonse got up from the ground rubbing his head.

"What I meant was he can't always just attack some one and get them injured like that." Alphonse frowned.

"Brother did the right thing...He could have gotten killed if he didn't fight back...Winry...You don't believe him much do you?"

"Of course I do it's just-"

"It's just that you don't believe the whole story..." Winry looked at Al confused.

"What do you mean I don't-"

"Look Winry, I got to go find brother and bring him back." Al then turned around and left going to find Ed. Winry just stood at the door for a bit still confused.

"Winry dear is something wrong?" Mr. Garfield was just comming out of the kitchen. Winry turned around and saw Mr. Garfield was a little puzzled on what happened.

"No. It's just Ed and Al..." Mr. Garfield frowned.

"Why did they leave?"

"There being jerks and are blaming Jason for the damage. Ed said he was defending himself and HAD to fight back."

"Why don't you believe him?"

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP SAYING THAT!?" Winry raised her voice a little to high and it made Mr. Garfield jump a bit.

"Well dear, you don't sound like you believe him much. Did Jason tell you what happened?"

"Yes. He said Ed started the fight because he was jealous. That's why he pulled out a knif to defend himself because he thought Ed was going to kill him." Mr. Garfield frowned even more.

"How long did it take you to believe his story?"

"I knew he was telling the truth! Why would I doubt him! His such a sweet guy! He would never start a fight!" Mr. Garfield shook his head.

"Dear, Jason is a nice guy I guess, but Ed you've known longer than him. Has Ed ever lied to you?" Winry thought about that for a bit.

"No...Nothing that I can remember..."

"Then why don't you believe him now? Besides you've only known Jason for about 5 weeks." Winry now felt some pressure on her chest. He was right. Why didn't she believe Ed's story...

"Your right. I'll go find them." Winry reached for her coat and started to put it on.

"Well that's good! Now maybe Ed has a chance to..." He shut his mouth after that.

"Ed has a chance to what?"

"OH NOTHING!" Mr. Garfield said really quickly before walking away. "By the way Winry. I think you and Ed look VERY cute together." He winked at the now blushing blond.

"Mr. Garfield! I have a boy friend!"

"I know dear, I know. I was just pointing it out." After that being said he walked away.

Winry blushed even more. She then shook her mind off the subject then walked out of the shop looking for Ed and Al.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Brother. Come on. Let's go home. It's starting to rain." The two brothers were walking down an abandoned street. This street caught on fire a couple of moths ago and there starting to reconstructed it. But it will take time. "Al I told you, i'll be out for a wile. You can go home." Al went in front of his brother to make him stop walking. "Brother your going to get sick if you walk in the rain!" Ed smiled at his younger brother. "Tell you what. I promise I'll go back to the hotel were staying in (Mr. Garfield's shop doesn't have enough room for them to stay in) in about 20 min. I just need some time to think." Alphonse hesitated for a bit then just sighed. He knew his brother wasn't going to change his mind. "Fine. But you better do just that or i'll make shore you won't be able to walk for a week!" Ed smiled a bit more. "Isn't that pretty harsh Al. Even for you?" Al huffed. "I mean it!" "Ok fine." After that Al ran home trying not to get caught in the rain. Ed continued on walking.

"ED!? AL!?" He turned around to find Winry looking around the place. She then spotted Ed. "ED WERE'S AL!?" "HE WENT HOME." Winry was sort of far away from Ed so she had to yell. She started to run up to Ed who really didn't wan't to see her right now. "Ed look. I'm sorry for not believing you. Can we go home?" Ed still wasn't looking at her. "I told Al i'll go back to the hotel soon. Now stop nagging me and go away." Winry turned red a bit. "I'M NOT NAGGING YOU! YOUR GOING TO GET SICK OUT HERE IF YOU DON'T GO HOME!" Ed was loosing his patients. "LOOK! I'M NOT GOING HOME FOR A WILE OK!"

"YOUR BEING STUBORN!"

"AND YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I SAID SORRY!"

"SORRY'S NOT GOING TO CUT IT!" He now stopped walking and looked at Winry. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID BOY FRIEND AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Winry was now as angry as Ed.

"HE HAS A NAME YOU KNOW! WHY DON'T YOU TRY USING IT!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE WOMEN!" Edward tried to walk away but was stopped when Winry grabbed his coat.

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Ed was now very mad.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? HE ALMOST TRIED TO KILL ME AND YOU BELIEVE HIM! LET ME GUESS! HE TOLD YOU I ATTACKED FIRST AND THEN THREATENED HIM!" Winry paused for a bit then was angry again.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Ed smirked.

"TRUST ME I THINK I KNOW WHAT A GUY LIKE HIM WOULD SAY!"

"OH! THEN WHAT KIND OF GUY DO YOU THINK HE IS!" All of a sudden it started to rain very hard. Ed grabbed Winry's hand and pulled her inside a building that was burnt but still had some shelter in it.

"GREAT NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET HOME!?" Ed said nothing. "WELL!?" Silence. "ED!?" The golden eyed man just walked passed her sitting on the other side of the place they were in. Winry then huffed and turned away from Ed. About 12 minutes went by and Ed still hasn't said a word. "Hey Ed?" He just ignored her and continued to watch the rain fall. "Ed?" He now looked at Winry threw his bangs that covered his face. "What?..." He said in a low voice. "Are you mad at me?" Ed just stood silent for a bit then answered. "Yes." Winry just sat there for a bit then looked down at her wet shoes. "I'm sorry...This time I mean it...I really am sorry..." She was starting to shake because of the cold. "Tell you what, i'll go back to Jason's place tomorrow and ask him to tell me the truth...Ok... You can come with me if it makes you feel any better..." Ed ward looked up at her. Now she can see his eye's instead of his bangs. She got up and walked across the room then sat next to him. Ed stiffened a bit from her presents.

"Fine." That's all he said and then it was silent a bit again. Winry saw Ed was cold a little as well. She then just sat closer to him then rested her head on his shoulder. Ed stiffened a bit more but then relaxed for a bit.

"Ed?"

"What?" She looked at him again.

"Why don't you and Jason get along?" Ed hesitated for a bit.

"We just don't..."

"But why?" Ed again hesitated for a bit then looked at Winry blushing a bit.

"Because... He alway's tries to pull you away from me and Al. I never actually get to spend time with you anymore you know...neither Al..." Winry was shocked for a bit now realizing this.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Ed grabbed her wasted then pulled her closer to him. Winry blushed even more. They were now looking into each other's eye's. "Ed? What are you-" All of a sudden Ed pulled her into a big hug. "Can we spend some time together tomorrow? Just you, me, and Al. And no Jason. Is that ok?" Winry smiled. "Yeah ok. I'll tell Jason that." Ed let go of her and smiled. "Thanks." Looking out threw one of the broken windows he saw it was still raining. "I promised Al I would go home soon. I'll drop you off it the shop on my way back to the hotel. How's that?" Winry smiled at him as they both go up. "Shore." Soon they started running out into the rain heading home.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Brother! You kept your promise!" "Of course I would Al. Why would I break one?" Ed put his soggy coat on a chair and started picking out fresh close for bed from his dresser. "Hey Al, I asked Winry if we can go spend time with her tomorrow. And she said yes." Al put down the book he was reading and smiled. "Yeah! I'm glad we-" Alphonse paused for a bit then gave a sneaky smile. "Actually brother. I can't." Ed turned around surprised.

"Really? Why not?"

"Because...I'm going to spend some time with Mei tomorrow!" Al said really quick and hid his face with the book pretending to read it covering the smile going across his face. Ed looked at his brother curious for a second then shrugged.

"Well ok, i'll tell her that tomorrow I guess." The he went into the bathroom to freshen up. Al lowered the book from his face again then smiled. "Maybe Brother will finally notice that how much he actually likes Winry tomorrow." He then looked at the bathroom door Ed was in. "Besides, He had her first anyway's."

* * *

**Me/Kenza:I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review if you wan't more!"**

**Ed: "I'll show that Jason guy!"**

**Al: "Just try not to hurt yourself again..." **

**Winry: "I don't like Jason. I like Ed."**

**Me/Kenza: "Well yeah of course. But it's just a story."**

**Winry: "Oh ok."**

**Me/Kenza: "Anyways REVIEW!" :D**


	6. I SWEAR I'M INNOCENT!

**" Me/Kenza: "OK! I might not be updating in a wile because I have scholl soon... AH WHO AM I KIDDING! I think I have time... I'LL FINISH THIS STORY! YOU'LL SEE! *heroic pose* THIS I SWEAR!"**

**Ed: "Your weird..."**

**Me/Kenza: 'Your face is weird!"**

**Ed: "WHAT WAS THAT!? GO AHEAD! SAY THAT AGAIN IN MY FACE YOU LITTLE-"**

**Winry: "ED!"**

**Ed: *shuts up but still very angery***

**Al: "Let's just do this story and get it done and over with..." *sweat drops***

**Winry: *also sweat drops* "Agreed..."**

* * *

"EDWARD! SOME ONES AT THE DOOR! CAN YOU GET IT FOR ME PLEASE?" Granny Pinako was smoking her pipe in the kitchen wile washing dishes with Winry. Ed and Al were visiting there house for a bit because inspectors were investigating the whole hotel. No one could be inside. So they decided to go to Winry and Pinako's house until there aloud to come back in. "YEAH SHORE! WHAT EVER..." Ed yelled across the hall coming out of his guest bedroom. When Ed arived at the door his blood started to boil when he saw who it was...

"Hello Ed..." It was Jason... Ed just stared at him for a bit then forced a smile to his face. "Hello Jason..." He hesitated for a bit but then let him inside. "ED WHO IS IT?" Winry questioned coming out of the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Jason. "Hello!" Jason walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello babe." He then gave her a very flirty smirk. Winry surprisingly felt a bit uncomfortable and moved away from him a bit so now she was in between Ed and her boy friend. "Jason what brings you here?" Jason smiled at her again. "I thought you and I could go for a walk today." Winry frowned. "Sorry. But I promised Ed I would spend the day with him and Al. Maybe next week." Jason frowned. "I'll go get you guy's some lemonade ok." Winry smiled a bit then left the room. Now Jason was giving Ed a death glare. "You asked my girl on a date!?" Ed smirked. "It's not a date...Were just going to hang out with each other for a bit." Jason clenched his fists. "Oh, well see about that..." He started to pull the same knife out of his pocket. "HEY BROTHER WHATS UP!" Al came down the stairs. He almost yelled at his brother so Jason would know he's there. Alphonse smirked at Jason then walked up to him.

"Wotcha got there?" Al looked at his pocket. Jason slowly slid the knife back in and looked away from Al. Al walked up to him very close to his face. _"I wan't to see you TRY to land that thing on my brother..."_ He whispered it to Jason in a threatening way so Ed wouldn't here and stepped back now looking and smiling at his older brother. Ed looked confused. "What did you say to him?" Al smiled innocently. "Oh..nothing." He then looked at the time. "It's 3:00 pm. I think you should get going. Ed looked at Al and smiled. "Oh ok." Winry stepped in the room with Mei who was sweeping the kitchen floor wile she was washing dishes with Pinako. "Ok Ed. Al. Were are going?" Al smiled at Winry.

"I'm sorry Winry. I told brother I can't go." Winry looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because I told Mei I would spend some time with her. Right Mei?" Mei looked at Alphonse shocked.

"I don't remember you saying-" Al put his arm around Mei in a friendly way.

"Of course I did silly! You mean you don't remember?" Mei looked dumb found.

"I honestly don't but-" Al whispered in her ear. In a few seconds Mei started to giggle a bit and looked at Winry and Ed.

"Oh! Now I remember! I guess we should go now. Bye!" Soon Al and Mei rushed out the door before any of them could asked what Alphonse told her."

"That's a great idea Al! Now Ed will tell Winry for shore!" Mei started to smile at Al witch made him blush a bit.

"Yeah. But...actually Mei. I really wanted to spend time with you for a bit..." He scratched the back of his head and blushed a little more. Mei did to.

"Oh..." She then kissed Al on the cheek. "Ok!" She then locked her hand in his and they started to walk away from the house...

"I guess that means it's just you and me Ed." Winry looked at Ed and smiled a bit. Jason was furiouse.

"BABE! YOU CAN'T GO WITH JUST HIM!" Winry's smile faded

"Why not!? I can go anywere with any one I choose." Sh sayed strait in his face wile Ed tried to hold back a snicker

"WELL ANYBODY BUT HIM! YOUR COMING WITH ME! NOW!" He grabbed Winry's hand and started to drag her out the door.

"HEY!" Winry pulled her hand out of his. "WHAT THE HECK JASON!"

"Jealous much..." Ed said in a casual way. Jason started to turn red.

"YOUR MY GIRL AND I SAY NO!" He tried to grab Winry's hand again but she pulled away before he could reach it.

"YOU DON'T CONTROL MY LIFE!" Jason just gave her a scowl then looked at a now pleased Ed.

"YOUR NOT GOING WITH HER!" He lunged a fist towards Ed but he just grabbed it and pined his arm behind his back. Jason screamed in pain a bit. "You can't tell her what to do you know...You don't own her..." Jason was still in pain so he didn't reapply. Ed soon let go as Jason grabbed his now painful arm. He gave Ed a nasty glare. "LET'S GO BABE!" Winry was now turning red. "I SAID NO!" She then looked at Ed. "Ed. Can you go inside for a bit I need to talk to Jason..." Ed just nodded and went inside. Secretly looking out the window. _"This is going to be good..." _He thought to himself wile smiling alot.

"LOOK JASON! ONE! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! TWO! I WAN'T THE TRUTH ON WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AND ED AT THE SHOP! DID YOU START THE FIGHT AND PULLED OUT YOUR KNIFE!?" Jason stood there stunned for a bit.

"WHAT!? YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!?" Winry was now in his face. "THE WAY YOUR TREATING ME RIGHT NOW! I DON'T THINK I DO ANYMORE! IN FACT! I DON'T KNOW THINK I KNOW MUCH ABOUT YOU ANYMORE! YOUR SO MEAN ALL OF A SUDDEN!" Jason let go of his arm witch was feeling allot better now and clenched his fists. "FINE! YOU WAN'T TO KNOW THE TRUTH! I STARTED THE FIGHT OK! ONLY BECAUSE HE WAS ASKING FOR IT! HE MADE ME MAD AND I HAD TO DO SOMETHING!" Winry smirked still red from being mad though.

"IV'E KNOWN ED MY WHOLE LIFE AND HE IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE MOST TOP STUBBORN PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!" Ed still looking threw the window turned red. "HEY!" Surprisingly Winry or Jason didn't hear him. "AND HE ALSO HAS ANGER PROBLEMS THAT DRIVE ME INSANE!" "HEY!" Ed said even louder now getting even more mad. "BUT HE STILL HAS ENOUGH STRENGTH TO CONTROL HIS ANGER AND HAVE THE GUTS TO NOT KILL SOMEBODY THAT HE DOESN'T LIKE! I DON'T THINK HE LIKES YOU VERY MUCH AND YOUR STILL HERE! YOUR NOT DEAD!" Jason was now up to his limits. "SHUT UP!" He ran up to Winry and slapped her across the face knocking her down to the ground. Ed was stunned for a bit with his eye's wide in shock. Then all of a sudden he had the urge to kill.

His blood was boiling like crazy now. He ran outside and decked Jason in the face as hard as he can. Jason hit the ground pretty hard... "WINRY!" Ed ran up to her. "Are you alright?..." Winry looked up at him and saw the fear in his eye's. "I'm ok Ed..." She said in a shaking voice. "YOU SON OF A-" Ed got cut off with a punch to the face. He got up and saw Jason did it. Jason walked back up to Winry. "Do you really wan't to get on my bad side babe?..." Winry just stared at him shocked for a bit. "Why...why did you hit me?..." Jason smirked. "I'm just trying to keep you in line that's all...I don't mean to hurt you..." He brushed his hand on the side of her cheek on were he hit her. Winry flinched at his touch. "Don't call me that..." Winry said scared but still stern. Jason looked confused. "What? Babe? I always call you that.

"NOT ANYMORE!" Jason turned around and Ed kicked him in the face with his left leg. "NEXT TIME I'LL USE MY RIGHT ONE!" He threatened Jason as he got back up. Jason wiped the blood off his lip and looked at Winry with anger. "I'LL CALL YOU WHAT I WANT! YOUR MY GIRLFRIEND AND-" "NO!" Winry said sternly not afraid anymore since Ed was with her.

"WHAT!?" Jason looked at her confused again.

"JASON! WERE DONE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Ed helped Winry up and looked at her smiling a bit.

"WHAT!? NO GIRL HAS EVER BROKEN UP WITH ME!"

"TILL NOW!" Ed interrupted Jason before he could say something else. Jason started to run towards Ed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He took the knife out of his pocket and threw it at Ed with all his might. Ed shoved Winry to the ground and then cried out in pain. The knife struck him right in the shoulder. "EDWARD!" Winry screamed out as she saw the blood started to come out and hit the ground. Edward slowly grabbed the knife in his shoulder trying to pull it out but failed. Instead he cried out again in pain. Jason smirked again and looked at Winry. "GET OVER HERE!" He grabbedthe girl againsted her own will and started to walk off with her. Winry started to scream and tried to get her hand out of his tight grip.

"LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!" Jason stopped and pulled Winry up against him. "Babe... Iv'e been wanting to show you something...something that I think you'll like VERY much..." She looked at him with terror as she saw the hunger for her in his eye's.

"Wait WHAT! NO!" Jason forced his mouth on her and started to roughly kiss her. He even forced his tongue inside of her. But she bit his tongue to make him stop.

"OW!" He pulled away from her and she tried to run away. "ED! ARE YOU OK! ED!" She now started to run to Ed who was down on one knee in serious pain. "W-winry..." He looked up at her. "Did he just try to-" "Yes!" Winry answered immediately. Ed's anger started to rise again. "BABE! GET OVER HERE!" Jason walked up to her again and grabbed her arm pulling her against him again. He almost kissed her again till Ed punched him dead in the face and knocked him to the ground. He then walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "Don't ever land a finger on her again!" He then punched him again in the face still holding him by the shirt. "And to think this all started only because you were jealous..." He then smirked at him and hit him in the face again this time letting go of his shirt.

Jason started to get up when he was hit by a flying wrench and was knocked to the ground again. "GET OUT OF HERE JERK!" Winry said giving him a death glare. Jason got back up and stared at them for a few minutes. Then he got up and walked away.

Ed all of a sudden passed out from the loss of blood. "ED!" Winry ran up to him and the last thing he saw was her crying on his chest and yelling for Granny Pinako to get out here...

*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"BROTHER! YOUR AWAKE!" Ed opened his groggy eye's and saw Al standing at the front of his bed smiling. "I started to worry." Ed now sitting up looked around and sighed. "I thought I wouldn't have to see this place for a wile..." Ed some how was brought to the hospital again. Al's smile faded. "Winry told all of us what happened..." Ed smiled laying back down. "But it's all over right." Al smiled again but less this time. "Yeah I guess... By the way, Our hotel is done being inspected. Also the doctors are going to let you out early today since your wound healed." Ed looked confused. "Really? How long was I actually out for?" Al thought about it for a bit. "2 day's." "TWO DAY'S!" Ed's eye's widened. "ALL I DID WAS GET STABBED! HOW COULD I BE OUT FOR TWO DAY'S!?" Al started to answer but was interrupted by a sqweel. "ED YOUR AWAKE!" They both turned around to see Winry at the door with some flower's in her hand. Al smiled at Winry and motioned her with his hand to come in the room. They started tom talk about what happened for at least an hour till Ed decided to change the subject.

"So little bro. What did you and Mei do yesterday?" Al started to blush and looked away.

"We just walked around town...that's all really..." Ed and Winry looked suspicious but ignored it and decided to get on his case latter. "We'll I'm going to head back to the hotel brother. See you then." Ed just nodded and watched his brother leave.

"So..." Winry started off but really had nothing to say. Ed stared at her for a bit then got up from his hospital bed. "ED! YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO GET-" Ed cut her off by hugging her. _"Are you ok?..." _He said very softly in her ear. Winry started to blush like crazy. _"Yeah..."_ She said to him whispering back. Ed released her and looked into her ocean blue eye's. "So...do you still wan't to hang out? I feel a little better." Winry started to turn red a bit from blushing. _"Why am I blushing so much..."_ She thought to herself and turned away from golden haired man. "Yeah. I still do..." Ed gave her a warm smile. "Good." Winry looked at Ed again. He was now beginning to blush. They both were. It was silent for a few minutes till the males voice broke it.

"You have VERY pretty big blue eye's..." Winry gasped a bit then started to blush like crazy. _"He had to say that just as I was just calming down..."_ She then smiled at Ed. "You have very pretty golden eye's..." Ed blushed a little just like before. They just stared at each other for a wile. "Winry I-" Ed was cut off by feeling of warm lips meeting his. It only lasted for a few seconds though. He looked at Winry shocked. "I'm sorry Ed..." She looked at her shoes. "I made a promise to you that I would wait for you to return at the train station...Remember...I also told you I was willing to give you 85% of my life..." She was in tears now. "And I blew it..." She looked at Ed again. "Ed I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I swear i'll-" She was cut off this time feeling warm lips against her's. The were MUCH softer, gentler, and A whole lot sweeter then Jason's. But that only lasted for a few seconds as well. "It's ok..." Ed said now there nose's touching each other. "I forgive you..." He then slowly started to wrap his hands around her waste. Winry blushed even more but returned the smile and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you Ed..." Ed wiped the left over tears in her eye's with his thumb then leaned in for another kiss. Winry did the same. This time it lasted much longer. It seemed like hours to them. Winry slipped her tongue across his bottom lip and he let out a little moan. Ed did the same until now they tongues were battling each other.

What they didn't notice was a peeping Pinako at the door. Sh puffed her pipe a bit then just stood there watching the two for a bit. A smirk went across her face then she started to walk away leaving the two be. "It's about time Ed...I was wondering when you were going to tell her. That Jason guy was way out of her league anyway's..."

*)(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Edward told Al what happened at the hospital wile he was sitting on the couch relaxing wile his younger brother was sitting on the chair across from him. "IT'S ABOUT TIME BROTHER! Man I was wondering when you would make your move. I hated that Jason guy." He made a disgusted look just saying his name. Ed did the same but shrugged it off. "Well now he's gone. In the mean time, I ask Winry out and were going on a date tonight." Al got out of his seat. "This is great new's brother!" Ed just sat up and smiled at Al. Than they both heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Ed said wile stretching just getting up. He opened the door and saw 2 military men. Ed was confused and so was Al.

"May I help-"

"Are you Edward Elrik?" One of them said in a stern voice. Ed now looked serious.

"Yes why? Is something wrong?" The other man grabbed Ed and pined him to the wall and cuffed his hands together.

"Sir, You are under arrested!"

"WHAT!" Ed and Al said at the exact same time. Al was now at the door.

"WHAT DID HE DO!?" Al said watching his brother trying to get the cuffs off. But failed.

"We found allot of drugs in his room closet today after the inspection and found his finger prints all over it." Ed looked at them mad now.

"WHAT THE HECK! I DON'T TAKE THAT KIND OF FREAKIN STUFF!" They both grabbed Ed by each shoulder and started to walk away. "BROTHER!" Al tried to catch up with his brother but one more Military person went in front of him blocking his way. "HEY!" Al was now mad. "I'm sorry sir but we have to investigate this place again." Three other men came and they barged into there hotel room without asking. "HEY!" Al said again then watched his brother step into the police car.

"I DON'T EVEN TAKE DRUGS! LISTEN TO ME! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" One of the police officers shoved him in the car. "Tell it to the judge..." Ed watched the car door close. "I SAID I DIDN'T DO IT! I'M BEING SET UP! HEY! LISTEN TO ME! I SWEAR I'M INNOCENT!"

* * *

**Me/Kenza: "Well that's it for now. Thank you for reading and please, REVIEW! Bye! :D**

**Ed: "I DON'T TAKE DRUGS!"**

**Al: "I KNOW HIM HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH!"**

**Me/Kenza: *sweat drops* "I told you before...It's just a story... Get over it geez..."**


	7. A case that won't last very long

**Me/Kenza: "I hope you all liked the last chapter!" :D**

**Ed: "I GOT BLAMED FOR DRUGS!" *very mad***

**Al: "WHY WOULD YOU WRITE THAT!?"**

**Me/Kenza: "IT'S JUST A FREAKIN STORY! GET OVER IT FOR THE LAST TIME! I'LL FIX IT SOON GEEZ!"**

**Ed and Al: "..."**

**Winry: "Let's just continue with the story..." *sweat drop***

**Me/Kenza: *cools down after total melt down and sighs* "Yeah. Let's do that... Anyway's I HOPE YOU GUY'S ENJOY! Also... I don't FMA Brotherhood...there I said it...Happy... Now let's get on with it."**

* * *

The door swings open very fast in Fury king Roy Mustang's office. A now angry also confused Alphonse walks up to him and slams both his hands very hard on his desk. Roy calmly looks up and is surprised to see him. "Alphonse? What are you-" "WHY DID MY BROTHER GO TO JAIL BEING ACCUSED FOR TAKING DRUGS!?" Roy's eye's widened. "He's what?!" Alphonse explained the whole story to him. Roy then called Riza into his room. "Yes sir?" Roy got up from his chair and headed to exit the room. "Come with me lieutenant." Riza started to follow him out the door and so did Alphonse. "Were are we going!?" Alphonse was still a little angry. Roy smirked. "To get fullmetal back. Why wouldn't some one want him in jail? He has more enemies then friends." Al opened his mouth to speak but closed it real quick. Mustang was actually right...Wow...that's weird...

They called a cab and headed to the prion center were Ed was being kept till he see's the judge. "Were can I find Edward Elric?" The police officer looked up from his new's paper and Al's jaw dropped. "JASON! YOUR A POLICE OFFICER!?" Jason smirked. "Yep." Roy looked at Al. "You know each other?" Al hesitated for a bit then looked at mustang. "Yeah..." Riza took another good look at Jason then her eye's narrowed. "Aren't you Winry's boyfriend?" Jason now looked very angry. "I was..." Al smiled at that. "Were can we find Ed?" Jason just gave Al a nasty look then took he's feet off the desk witch he was resting them on. He then got up and started to walk towards the cell. Riza, Roy, and Al followed. They entered a room full of prisoners in there cells. The 2 military people looked use to it but Al on the other hand...well...you know...

Al looked in one of the cages and saw a man that looked like he was from the geto. He was all dirty, teeth were yellow, and he smelled gross... Al felt like he was going to puke. He covered his mouth for a bit then held his breath walking past all the other prisoners. They all gave him death glares like they wanted to kill him just for being normal! Unlike them...

"Al?" Al turned his head to the left to see Ed in one of the cells.

"BROTHER!" Ed got up from hs bed that he was sitting on and walked up to Al who was looking around in his cell.

"Hey Al..." Ed now said gloomy like.

"Brother! I know you don't take drugs! That's why i'm going to bust you out with Mustangs help!" Al smiled widley like he was just given a slice of apple pie. And he loves that stuff...

"Really!?" Ed's eye's now widened with hope.

"Yeah!"

"Great! Now I don't have to wear the uniform this place has t offer. They were going to make me wear one if I do get put guilty..." Al frowned now.

"You won't trust me on that. Also-" He was cut off.

"FULLMETAL!?" Roy saw Ed on the other side of the bars and tried super hard not to laugh but failed. He started to burst out laughing so hard that all the other prisoner's thought he was mental. Roy was almost in tears. "Y-your actually...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Ed was very mad now.

"HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'DE LIKE TO SEE YOU SWITCH PLACES WITH ME AND TELL ME WHO'S GOING TO BE LAUGHING NOW!" Roy ignored him and kept laughing. A few minutes went by and he finally stopped laughing and he wiped a tear away from his eye's. "Ok...*snickers* I'll bail you out... Just-"

"Sorry. No can do..." Roy turned around to see Jason leaning against the wall. Edward narrowed his eye's and his blood started to boil. "Why not?" Riza asked confused. Jason just snickered and looked at Ed. "You see i'm sort of the chief around here..." Roy's eye's widened. "Aren't you a little young?!" Jason smirked a little wider and looked at Roy pushing his bangs to the side. "Well...You see I said I sort of was. My dad is really, and in his prison, no one is aloud to get out from bail... He's off duty today and trusted me to do his job." Edward's anger grew.

"Can we speak to your father?" Jason looked at Riza.

"Well, aren't we the curious one today!" He sat up strait now getting off the wall to stretch. "Sorry you can't. He's visiting his girlfriend in Brazil. And if you haven't noticed, we live in Japan. He left day's ago. Probably there by now." Al looked confused. "Your dad has a girlfriend? What about your mom?" Jason laughed a bit now leaning back against the wall. "Never met her. She left me and my dad and never came back. But honestly, who really needs her. Mom's are really dumb." Ed and Al were very angry now. "ARE MOTHER WAS THE BEST! DON'T SAY THAT!" They both said that at the exact same time. Jason flinched a bit. "Whoa, whoa ok geez, no need to get hasty..." Roy crossed his arms. "When will Fullmetal go see the judge?" "Tomorrow at 10:00 AM." Al nodded. He then looked at Riza. "Are you guy's coming?" "I don't see why not. I think Ed's innocent enough."

Ed's head shot up. "ENOUGH!? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?" Roy and Riza just ignored him and started to walk away. "See ya tomorrow Fullmetal." Roy was waving his hand saying good bye to Ed without looking at him then left. Al gave Jason a death glare then turned to look at Ed. "Don't worry brother we'll get you out." Then he also left the room. Jason looked at Ed with a satisfying smile. "Good luck." Is all he said then he also left leaving Ed yet again alone in his prison cell. He just sighed and started to head back to his hard and cold bed to try to think strait on hat was going to happen.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"HEY KID! GET UP!" Ed opened his eye's and realized it was morning. His back was killing him. That bed was very hard. Getting up he saw what he least expected. "Winry?" There were 2 prison guards on each side of her and one opened his cell. "TIME TO GO TO TRILE! NOW HIKE UP YOUR SKIRT AND LET'S GO!" Ed turned red. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?" Winry just ran up to Ed and hugged him like her life depended on it. Ed looked shocked for a second till one of the guards yanked her back by force. "HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Winry said wile turning around to look at one of the guard who did it. The only thing she got in response was a flirty grin from him. "Sorry..." He said in a soft voice. Winry got scared until Ed grabbed her hand and pulled her to him again. "What do you creeps want?..." The guard looked kind of disappointed on what he did but answered. "It's 10:00 your going to court!" Ed just gave him a glare then walked out of his now unlocked cell. He tried to grab Winry again but Ed yanked her closer to him. "What do you wan't with her!?" Ed looked mad. He wasn't going to put up with this again.

"No prisoner can touch anybody!" He said strictly and tried to yank her again but Ed kept her close. "I don't remember hearing that!" The guard red in frustration. "GIVE ME THE GIRL!" Ed this time slapped his hand away. The guard looked furiouse now but decided to just give up. "JUST KEEP WALKING YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" Ed turned around.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP THAT CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASS HOPPER!?" Winry rolled her eye's "Ed...he didn't say that..." Ed still gave the guard a death glare then turned around and headed towards the door. Outside waiting for him was a police car. A women was driving it. "Sir, this women is not aloud to ride with you." Ed turned around and saw the 2 guards smiling and whispered to each other. _"That girl got some nice curves." "Yeah, and she's very cute."_ Ed got really mad. "RULES CHANGE!" He then grabbed Winry by her wrist and started to head towards the police car. "Ed, it's ok. I'll see you in court." Ed looked at Winry. "That's not the reason. Those guards are pervs..." Winry frowned.

"I can take care of myself you know!"

"WINRY! DO YOU WAN'T TO GO IN A CAR, ALONE, WITH 2 PERVS!?" Winry crossed her arms and sighed.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Your not going to be demanding as Jason was right?" Ed was shocked a bit then gave Winry a dirty look.

"Fine...but be careful ok..." Winry smiled and kissed Ed on the cheek. He blushed a little but gently smiled to.

"Thanks." She then walked away with the 2 guards going into a military car. Edward sighed and stepped into the police car now off to court.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

There were allot of people in the court room. Al was trying to find out were his brother was though. Instead he spotted another familiar face. "Mei?" Mei was sitting on a bench playing with Xioa Mei in her lap until she looked up and smiled. "Hey Al." Al walked up to her as she got up. "Mei? What are you doing here?" Mei smiled even more.

"I came to support!"

"My brother?"

"HECK NO! Winry." Al laughed a little. He forgot they didn't like each other very much. But now they were like frienemies.

"Ok then, thanks." Xioa Mei jumped on Mei's shoulder. Mei smiled at the little panda. "Xioa Mei came to support to." Her eye's lit up. "OH! Also I forgot to tell you Miss. Pinako Rockbell is here to. She was the one who offered me to come along when we bumped into each other." Al smiled at Mei and blushed a bit. _"Why does she have to be so cute when she smiled?" _He thought as Mei was talking about something to do with how many people there were and how many times she got lost.

"Are you ok Al?" Al snapped back to reality and nodded still blushing. "Are you feeling ok. Your sweating a little." She put her fingers through his hair to see how sweaty he was. This made him blush even more. "Do you wan't me to get you some water?" Al looked away. "No thanks... I'm good..." Mei looked confused for a bit till a voice interrupted her.

"Aren't you the pretty one." She turned around and blushed. "Uh...thank you..." Alphonse felt like he got stabbed when he heard that comment. He looked from behind Mei. "JASON!?" Jason ignored him. "What's your name miss?" Mei blushed a bit more. "M-mei..." He gave a flirty smile. "Really. That's such a pretty name. I'm Jason." He put his hand on Mei's cheek to give her a better look at him. Mei blushed even more. Alphonse now had fire in his eye's. He opened his mouth to speak but it seamed like what he wanted to do was already done. Xioa Mei he guessed didn't like Jason and she bit his hand.

"OOW!" Jason tried to shake the panda off. Al tried not to laugh. Mei was still dumb found on what happened. Al then grabbed her hand and made her face him. "How about we go into the court room now. It's about to start anyway's." Al gave her a very gentle smile. Mei seemed to blush ALLOT more then Jason made her. "Y-yeah..." Mei smiled a bit to and looked away from Al to the floor. Al knew she was shy so he tightened the grip on her hand and started to lead her down the crowded hall way. Xioa Mei saw them leaving and let go of Jason's hand. She leaped her way back onto Al's shoulder then stuck it's tongue out at Jason who was wailing in pain still. She seemed use to Al now since his been around more often in Xing. Al looked at Xioa Mei and smiled. _"Good job." _He whispered to her wile Xioa Mei smiled a bit in return proud of what she did.

In the mean time, Edward was told to wait in a room until it was time for court. Ed started to tap his foot furiously. He was worried about Winry...

"I swear if any of those guards touch a hair on her head i'll grab a spoon and-" He was cut off by the door opening. He saw one of the guards that were with Winry. The only thing was he had a black eye... Ed smirked. "I can see you had a fun time with her." The guard just gave Ed a death glare. "Go to hell..." Ed just smirked again. Winry stepped into the room and he saw she had her wrench in hand. "I told you I could take care of myself." Ed started to laugh a little. Winry turned and saw the guard again and gave him a death glare. He got scared and just walked away from the room. Winry sighed and looked at Ed. "I can only be in here for a few minutes..." Ed frowned. "Oh..." Winry walked up to him and sat down. She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eye's. "I believe you..." Ed looked down at her and smiled gently. "I know..." They sat like that for about 5 min in come pleat silence until the girl cop came in. "Times up miss Winry. Please come with me." Winry opened her eye's and sighed. "Ok..." She started to kiss Ed on the cheek really quick but Ed turned his head a bit and there lips met. Winry pulled away after a couple of seconds and did the same but he was blushing allot more than her. Then she was gone.

Ed let out a loud groan and layed down on the bench he was on. He waited about a half hour till the girl police officer came in. "Sir it's time." Ed groaned again and got up. He started to follow the lady into the court room. _"This is it..."_ Ed started to think in his head. _"Mustang better help me out of this one...If not i'm going to kick the guy's-"_ Ed was cut off by the women started to check his pockets. "Hey! What gives!?" The women stopped and looked at Ed. "I have to inspect you for any weapons that may harm some one." Ed just rolled his eye's and let her finish. When she stopped she opened the door in front of him and lead Ed down the court room aisle. Ed now stood before the judge. Everybody was talking to each other like crazy. Some were even betting on who was going to win!

"Hello Mr. Elric." Her voice was so cold and harsh. It sent shivers up his spine. He looked at Alphonse who was sitting in the fron't row and he had the same impression. Ed sighed. "Err...Hi." The Judge frowned. "I can already tell your weak..." Ed turned red. "HEY!" The judge just ignored him and picked up her gavel. "Let's just get this over with." Ed could have sworn she was some how related to Olivia Armstrong. They didn't look alike but she sure did act like her. They could be twins for all he cared! People in the audience were still talking. The judge slammed her gavel on the stoop. "THIS CASE WILL NOW BEGIN!" She yelled and people started to quit down. Ed sat down in a chair before the judge. She took another good look at Ed and sighed. "Yeah...It's going to be one of those case's... A case that won't last very long..."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it so far. Please remember to review! I love review's! Thank you for reading! :D**


	8. Left for dead

**Me/Kenza: "Ok. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!"**

**Ed: "I don't like the judge..." *shivers***

**Al: "Me neither..." *shudders like Ed then his face turns red in anger* "OR JASON!"**

**Winry: "What did he do to make you upset?"**

**Al: *crosses his arms and taps his foot* "Nothing..."**

**Ed: "Ok..."**

**Me/Kenza: "Lets just do this chapter real quick ok?"**

**Winry: "Agreed..."**

* * *

"So let me get this strait... this Winry girl your talking about Ex boyfriend was the one who framed you all because you stole his girlfriend..." "That's right your honor..." Ed had just finished explaining what happened to him and how he ended up in jail. "Ok...So far i'm convinced with you...proceed..." Ed pointed to his stabbing wound. "He stabbed me right here and put me in the hospital." The judge looked confused. "Show me.." Ed did what he was asked and pulled off his shirt to show the wound. The judge gasped. "DID HE DO THOSE TO!?" Ed looked confused for a second and noticed she was looking at all his other scars from trying to get his and Al's body back...

"Uh...no...those are from...Uhh..." Ed really couldn't come up with a good excuse. "He got into a really bad car crash!" Al jumped in real quick. The judge turned to him. "How would you know?" "I'm his younger brother. Alphonse." The judge eyed him. "Were you there when this happened to your brother?" Al looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all the other scars." "Uh...yes...I guess..."

"Do you have any?"

"No mam..."

"Why not?"

"CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE SUBJECT!?" Ed said a little to loud and the judge gave him a death glare, but soon calmed down.

"Your right...That's not the case right now... Back to the subject. Were you there when he got stabbed?" Al frowned.

"Sadly...no..." The judge shifted a bit in her seat.

"I see...where were you?"

"Out with a friend."

"Who?"

_"MAN SHE ASKS ALLOT OF QUESTIONS!..." _Al thought before responding. "Mei Chang."

"Is she here?"

*sigh* "Yes... Can you please stop asking me questions and talk to Ed?..."

"Fine." She looked at Ed. "Why did you get stabbed?" Ed thought about it for a bit.

"He hit Winry and I got mad." The judges eye's widened just a bit. But enough to see that she was surprised.

"He hit her?" Ed nodded. "Mr. Elric you may sit down." Ed did as he was told till the judge spoke up again... "Can you please sit up front so I can see you. Your not the tallest..." Ed's eye's widened and he turned red from anger. "WHO YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A FROSTED MINI WHEAT!?" The judge sighed. "Sit down Elric!" Ed just gave her his best death glare and sat up front. Al was sitting there to so he sat next to him. Al chuckled a bit about his out burst. Ed just rolled his eye's.

"Jason...Your turn..." Jason went before the judge now and explained his story. Ed was very mad and Al just stood there shocked. Winry was just as mad as Ed. "And that's what happened your honor." The judge nodded. "So your saying Shorty over there tried picking a fight with you because he knew you would tell some one about him smoking weed, he then took your girlfriend and abused her, to top that he stabbed himself because he has really bad depression and also he's an alcoholic..." Jason smirked. "That's right." The judge crossed her arms and sat back in her big chair. "You both have very different stories..." Al stood up. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FALLING FOR THAT LIE!?" "QUITE YOU!" Ed stood up. "YOU CALLED ME SHORT AGAIN!" "BOTH OF YOU GUY'S SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP BEFORE I THROW YOU BOTH INTO PRISON!" The two brothers sat down and crossed there arms like the judge did.

"Miss Winry, is this man's story true?" Winry opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. "Ed hit her one time super hard across the face so she might not remember anything." Winry turned red and walked up to Jason looking him dead in the eye. "So you come crawling back..." Jason smirked. But he was greeted by a slap on the face. It actually was pretty hard. The audience actually winced a bit... they even heard it...

"ONE, YOUR A FREAKIN LIRE!" She then slapped his other cheek. "TWO, YOUR THE ONE WHO HIT ME! ED GOT STABBED BY YOUR LITTLE POCKET KNIFE THAT'S PROBABLY IN YOUR POCKET RIGHT NOW!" Everybody gasped. The judge gave a look to one of the cops that were in the room to inspect him. The cop walked over to Jason and inspected him but failed to find a knife. "He has no weapon..." The judge said as she looked at Ed. "Check the runt to..." Ed opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Al who gave him a look as if saying, "Go on one of your little short rants and get us kicked out, i'll kill you..." Ed shut up and let the guy inspect him. "Found something!" Ed looked confused for a bit until the cop pulled out a pocket knife. JASON'S POCKET KNIFE!

"WHAT!?" Al and Ed said at the same time. Winry was to shocked to speak. "It's also covered in blood..." The judge gave Ed a dirty look. "I would proof you guilty Elric but I need more proof. Let's all just take a 15 min break until session 2 starts..." She picked up her gavel and hit the stoop 1 and everybody started to head out of the court room for a break. Ed had to leave with 2 cops...

"I SWEAR I DON'T EVEN OWN A POCKET KNIFE!"

"Shut it Elric."

"IV'E GOT A NAME YOU KNOW! AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Ed strangled out of the cops grip and looked him in the eye. "I didn't do it..." He said slowly each word. The cop just rolled his eye's and shoved Ed in the room he was in before court started.

"You'll stay in here till court starts up again ok..." Ed mumbled under his breath. The cops ignored him and just left the room. Ed laid down on the bench he was on and looked up at the ceiling starting to close his eye's. A few seconds past till he heard the door open again.

"BROTHER!" Al walked in along with Mei and Mustang. Of course Xioa Mei to.

"Fullmetal how did you-"

"I DIDN'T HAVE A POCKET KNIFE OK! That lady cop on the way in even inspected me...ask her..." Mustang cocked his head to the side.

"Lady cop?"

"There are no lady cops Ed..." Mei explained as Xioa Mei hopped on Ed's stomach as he was lying down. Ed looked at the panda then back at Mei.

"Yes there is. She was the one who arrested me and checked me for any weapons before I got in..."

"Wait. Did she have a dragon tattoo on her right arm?" Ed thought for a moment sitting up on the bench picking up the panda as well so she wouldn't fall off him.

"Now that I think about it...Yeah why?" Mustang reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture of what looked like a gang group. They all had a dragon tattoo.

"This is a gang group that like to toy with peoples lives. They don't care what happens to them they just think its fun." He pointed to one of the gang members who was smiling and had his arm around some one. "His name was Darik. They were all robbing a bank one day and he accidentally got hit by a car crossing the street. His so called friends left him there to bleed to death laughing as they ran away." Ed looked at the guy for a minute then he saw Mustang point to another man that was holding what looked like a bear bottle giving the photo a thumbs up with a smirk for a smile.

"His name was Al."

"WHAT!?"

"Relax. It was his nickname. His names really Alex." Alphonse sighed in relief.

"He was trying to kidnap some kid that was sitting on a bench minding his own business. He grabbed the kid and tossed him in the trunk of his car with 3 other guys and they drove away. But they weren't so lucky when the car some how lost control and they crashed into a pole. The 3 other guy's made it out but the Alex was the one who was driving so the car crash affected him allot more. The air bag hit him in the head and his head hit the car wheel witch knocked him out. The car then was cought on fire by the sparks of the car crash and he was also left to die." Ed looked confused for a bit.

"What about the kid?" Mustang frowned.

"He didn't make it. He was caught in the fire as well..." Ed frowned as well now looking angry.

"How old was he..." Mustang sighed.

"...7..." Ed clenched his fists together and grinded his teeth a little. Al stared at the floor not wanting to look at anybody at the moment. Mei looked like she wanted to cry a little but held her tears in, so did Xiao Mei who got off Ed's lap and went on Al's. Sh started to like Al a bit more since he was in Xing with her and Mei for a wile. A minute went by and Mustang continued. "The last one was a women named Lee. She died by getting shot by one of our men. She tried to mug a rich man with 2 other gang friends of her's. They got caught and surrounded by the police. Her friends got away and my men shot Lee for trying to escape with them." The picture that Mustang was pointing to showed the women with a gun in her hand pretending to shoot the camera wile giving a wide grin. Al looked back up from the ground and back at the picture. He then sighed. So that means there are 4 more of them out there right?" Mustang nodded his head and looked at Ed.

"Do you recognize one of these gang members?" Ed looked at the picture as well then his eye's lit up. "HER! That's the girl cop!" The golden haired man pointed to a women in that picture who was sitting on a box very calmly and smirking a little at the camera wile she had her arms crossed. Mustang looked at the women he was pointing to. "Do you know were she might be?" Mei looked at Al. "I think I saw her go out back on the way here." Al looked at her then Mustang. "We have about 11 more minutes left. I think we have time to look for her really quick. "Mustang smiled and nodded. "I agree. You in Fullmetal?" Ed stood up and started to head for the door. "Yeah. Let's go." Then they were all soon out the door and started to run down the crowded hallway. There really wasn't any chance of Ed being caught out of his room because there where just to many people! They took there chances...

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Winry sighed as she was leaning against the wall against the door that led you out back into the court yard. She was thinking about how Ed got that pocket knife and why Jason would do this to her in the first place.

_"This isn't like Jason...He was such a nice sweat guy at first... He would always compliment on my my auto mail working, the clothes I wear, even my looks..."_ She blushed a little at that last comment. _"I can't believe I fell for such a jerk!...I guess I just got jealous because Ed never complimented me on anything except how well I did on his auto mail leg and use to be arm..."_ She gave out another sigh then started to think about Ed a bit. She then blushed allot more just thinking about his hair! She thought she was obsessed with the guy.

"Your worried about Ed, aren't you." She was snapped back to reality hearing the voice that was in front of her. She looked up from her shoes and smiled a bit.

"How did you know...that obvious?..." Riza walked closer to her and smiled.

"Very." Winry blushed a bit more.

"Riza. Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"How mush do you like Mustang?" Riza blushed a bit. Not as much as Winry though.

"H-he's a good man..."

"and..." Riza looked away for a bit.

"I guess he makes a good fuhrer..." Winry giggled a bit.

"Do you like him MORE than a friend?" Riza blushed a bit more.

"H-he's like a brother to me...you know..." Winry laughed.

"Don't use that excuse. Trust me...I tried...So tell me the truth now. How much do you like Mustang?" Riza now looking at Winry was as red as a tomato.

"I-"

"WEEEELLLL! Hello babe. Long time no see..." Riza was cut off by a voice behind her. She spun around and noticed Jason. Hawkeye put her hand on her gun almost as if to warn the guy if he came any closer she'll shoot. Winry frowned. "What do you want Jason..." Jason smirked. "I want to know were that little runt went..." Winry turned mad. "HE'S NOT A RUNT!...Anymore..." Riza rolled her eye's. "Jason you can't come near her." Jason started to walk towards them Riza gripped her gun a bit more. "Relax lady. I just want to say a quick hi." Jason was now in front of Riza looking into her eye's. "Now step aside...I would hate to scratch a pretty face like yours..." Riza stood her guard and this time pulled out her gun. But Jason some how waked it away as soon as he saw it and grabbed her wrist pinning her arm behind her back. Riza tried not to scream in pain. "What a brave girl...Did your daddy teach you to defend well...come paired to the position I see you in now...I'm afraid not..." Jason smirked now seeing Riza's eye's looking like she wanted to kill and she lunged her free hand in a fist form at him. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" Jason grabbed her fist then pinned her down to the ground. Winry yelped a bit. She pulled out her wrench (Lord know's were she keeps it...) and lunged it at Jason. Sadly she missed. Jason grabbed the wrench that hit the floor and hit a squirming Riza from underneath him in the head a couple of times until blood started to head down her head. She was knocked unconscious.

Winry held back another yelp seeing Riza in such pain. He got up and looked at Winry then the bloody wrench. "Babe, why haven't you just listened to me. We could have lived a happy life...A nice house with a nice view of the beach, a wonderful wedding, and maybe even kids." Winry looked green when he said kids. "With you!? HECK NO!" Jason frowned. "Wrong answer..." He lunged towards Winry and hit her right in the temple of her head with the tool. Winry yelped in pain.

Jason walked up to a struggling Winry trying to get up from the floor. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DUMP ME LIKE HUH!? WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" He whacked her again her head now covered in blood a little. He was hitting her allot harder then he was on Riza. "Winry cried in pain and held her throbbing and dizzy head. _"A couple of more strikes and i'm dead..." _Winry thought to herself as she took another blow to the head. Winry this time fell limp on the floor. Jason how ever wasn't done. He started kicking her in the ribs and stomach also hitting her with the wrench as well. He was at the same time telling her how ugly she was, how she never deserved him and allot more. at least 7 min went by and Jason started panting from all the kicking and hitting. The wrench was covered in blood and especially Winry.

Winry didn't flinch at all. Her screaming also stopped after a wile to... Jason smirked in satisfaction after looking down at the lifeless body for a wile then threw the wrench across the room. He started laughing as he started to walk away from the two girls.

"W-winry..." Riza said just waking up from her knock out. Her eye's were a bit blurry and she waited for them to adjust. When they did her eye's widened in horror. "WINRY!" She got up and ran towards her body. "WINRY! WINRY PLEASE! WAKE UP! WINRY!" Her eye's started to tear up a bit. Winry was kind of a close friend to her now after the promise day. They actually started to spend allot more time together like going shopping and stuff. But usually they would talk about how annoying and irritated Roy and Ed can be sometimes...

"Riza?" Riza turned her head to see Mei at the door confused. The her eye's widened in horror. "O MY GOSH WINRY-CHAN!" Mei ran up to her and put her hand on Winry's head. The put them on her stomach. "WINRY! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! IF YOUR ALIVE I CAN STILL HEAL YOU! WINRY! WAKE UP!"

They both just started yelling at the lifeless blond to wake up but never got a response. Jason was now on both there most wanted list. The next time they saw him, they would do the same thing he did to Winry. Maybe even worse. Jason is such a cruel person. They both couldn't believe he would actually do this to Winry. He left her for dead...

* * *

**Me/Kenza: "Well! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! BYE!"**

**Ed: "THAT WASN'T HAPPY!?"**

**Me/Kenza: "Who said it would be a happy chapter..."**

**Al: "WINRY NO!"**

**Me/Kenza: 'IT'S JUST A STORY! DEAL WITH IT!"  
**

**Winry: "..."**

**Me/Kenza: "*sigh* anyway's thanks for reading."**


	9. Can't get rid of me that easily

**Winry: "AH! I HATE JASON!"**

**Ed: "WERE AM I IN THIS SCENE! I WANT TO BEAT THE GUY INTO A PULP!"**

**Al: *snuggling a cat* "Kitty!" :D**

**Ed and Winry: "?"**

**Al: "What? It's just a story."**

**Me/Kenza: "MY POINT EXACTLY! THANKS AL!" :D**

**Al: "No problem." :D**

**Me/Kenza: "Anyway's, ON WITH THE STORY!"**

* * *

"WINRY! WINRY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? PLEASE! ANSWER ME! WINRY!" Mei and Riza have been calling her name for the past half hour. Mei already used her alchehistory to stop the bleeding but it looked like she lost to much blood. "WINRY!" The 2 women called at the exact same time. Then it got quite...

Mei started to form tears in her eye's as Hawkeye just stood there shocked and speechless. "winry..." Mei said softly one more time before breaking out into tears. Hawkeye just lowered her head in respect and tried to comfort Mei. Nothing seemed to help though. After a few minutes Mei noticed court started a long time ago and said they should head back. But they never moved from there spot.

"How are we going to tell Ed?..." Mei looked up at Riza to answer her question but nothing came out.

"I should at least tell Al...he could probably break the news to his brother better then I can..." Riza nodded.

"I'll stay here." Mei nodded in agreement as well and started to head towards the door.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"I'M TELLING YOU! I WOULD NEVER HURT WINRY! I SWEAR!" Ed was still trying to convince the judge he was innocent but failed yet again. The judge sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Let me speak to the blond one more time..." Ed looked around trying to find Winry but didn't spot her. "She's not here..." Ed said quitly then looked at Jason who was smurking in satisfaction. "WERE'S WINRY!" In a second Ed decked Jason to the ground without warning. The whole court room got quite.

"BROTHER!?" Al stood up from his seat running towards Ed trying to prevent him from hitting Jason again until the court doors opened. The judge saw Mei walk in.

"Who are you?"

"Mei. Mei Chang. I need to speak with Alphonse Elric for a bit..." She started to get teary eyed again but didn't cry. Al saw her almost about to cry and walked over to her.

"Whats wrong Mei?" Without question Mei grabbed Al's hand and ran towards the door closing it behind. A minute went by and from the other side of the door you could hear Alphonse.

"WHAT!?" Then Al came busting threw the door and decked Jason in the face 10 times harder then Ed did. When Jason hit the ground Alphonse bent down to the ground and started to beet him senseless.

"AL!" Ed was shocked even more when he saw constant tears going down Al's face. It looked like it would never stop.

"YOU HEARTLESS *smack* COLD BLOODED *smack* SON OF A-"

"AL!" Ed said very loudly and Al stopped for a bit before punching Jason one last time very hard. Jason had blood all over his face. The judge and court room stood there in shock.

"AL WHATS GOING ON!? WHAT DID MEI-"

"WINRY!" Al yelled at Ed not even looking at him his eye's still focused on Jason like if he moved once he'd punch him again.

"What about Winry?..." Ed said a little worried.

"Brother..." Al said with a crack in his voice.

"Winry's...She's been..." Ed looked confused.

"She's been what?" Mustang for some reason got the message and his eye's were wide in shock as he made his way towards a now sober Alphonse.

"Whats going on?" Ed said still confused.

"Fullmetal...your friend Winry..."

"She's dead..." Say's Riza walking into the court room with a bloody shirt for trying to stop Winry's bleeding. Ed all of a sudden felt very VERY light headed and passed out. When he wolk up he was in what looked like the nurses office. Ed sat up very quickly and looked around.

"WINRY!?" Ed looked for her but couldn't find her. "WERE IS SHE!?" Ed yelled grabbing the doctor by his collar.

"In room 127." Ed quickly opened the door and ran to the room slaming it open.

"WINRY!" Ed ran up to her bed and saw her socked in blood. Ed was to shocked to move. "Win..." He said very softly before collapsing to his knees near her bed. "WINRY!" Ed almost yelled and he started to cry like crazy. Al soon came in the room and comforted his brother. Ed soon stopped and took another good look at Winry. "She...can't be dead...not now...not before me..." Al just looked down at his shoes and frowned not saying a word. Ed slammed his fist against the wall giving it a good dent.

"Fullmetal..." Roy now stepped in the room. Ed looked up at him and Mustang saw his eye's were very red from crying. Roy just looked down as well. "I'm sorry for your loss..." Ed just looked at Mustang for a bit before getting up off his knees. He then looked back at Winry. And looked like he was ready to cry again. He then grabbed her hand put it up to his face crying again. "Winry...please...please...come back...come back..."

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

_"Huh? Ed?" Winry was in the middle of a grassy field. It was beautiful. The sun was shining and it felt very warm against her skin. Winry sighed on how good it felt. She then sat down and noticed she was wearing a white dress. _

_"Were did I get this?" She looked at her dress for a minute before realizing what happened. _

_"WAIT! WASN'T I JUST IN COURT!?" She gasped. "JASON!" She felt her head and there was no blood. _

_"What the?" She again looked around. "ED!?" She called out his name hoping to get a response. "ED!?" The blond said even louder and again there was no response. She started to run threw the soft grass and almost passed out on how good it felt. "ED!"Now yelling at the top f her lungs she was getting worried. There where no houses, trees, people, or food. Winry ran faster. "ED! PLEASE! ANSWER ME!" It's been at least an hour now and she was still running around trying to find him. "Ed..." She said breathless as she layed down on the grass catching her breath._

_"winry..." Her eye's flew opened wide when she heard her name. She finally caught her breath after a few minutes passed._

_"winry..." It called out again but a little louder. _

_"ED!?" She got up and waited to hear it again._

_"winry..." It was now getting softer. Winry started to run towards the distance of the sound. "ED!" She did recognize that voice. It was Ed_

_"Winry..." It was getting louder each step she took._

_"ED! I'M OVER HERE! I'M OVER HERE! ED!" Winry ran for about 9 minutes hearing her name get louder and louder till she finally saw some one in the distance. He was also wearing all white clothing but he had it in pants and a shirt. Not a dress like she had on._

_"ED!" She started to have tears of joy fall down her face until she realized the guy was on his knees and trying what looked like so hard not to cry. "Winry!..." His voice got louder. Now she could see him. It was Ed. And he was crying his eye's out. saying her name over and over and over again. "ED! I'M RIGHT HERE LOOK!" When she started to walk towards him a hand grabbed her. She turned around to find Jason standing there wearing his normal close. "Hello babe..." He said very cold like. Winry screamed and looked at Ed who started to get up. "ED! DO SOMETHING PLEASE!" Jason grabbed her by the hand forced her into a kiss. Winry pulled away and started to run towards Ed who was still looking at the ground but now standing up. "ED!" Ed lifted his head slightly and his eye's went wide. _

_"Winry!?" _

_"YEAH ED! IT'S ME!" SHe ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. Ed hugged back really tightly and crying in her neck a bit. _

_"I missed you so much..." Winry just smiled in his shirt. Ed then looked over at an angry Jason. "Stay here..." He let go of Winry and walked towards Jason. Jason took a swing at Ed but he dodged. They soon started to fight._

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ed yelled wile punching him in the gut. Jason fell to the floor and begged for air. Ed just kicked him again wile Winry started to chear him on. Ed looked at Winry and gave her a huge smile before his eye's went blank._

_"Ed? You ok?" Ed soon fell to the floor with a loud thud and his entire back was bleeding like crazy. He was even coughing up blood. "EDWARD!" Winry ran over to Ed now crying like crazy remembering when he got stabbed before. But this... THIS was ALLOT worse.._

_"Win...ry..." Ed said before he coughed up more blood. "ED! STAY WITH ME! I'LL GO GET SOME HELP!" Winry then remembered Jason and got very angry. "GO TO HELL JASON!" But when she turned around to hit him with a wrench he was gone. It's like he was never there... She looked around confused for a bit before she heard Ed cough up more blood. She turned her head quickly and bent down to him trying to stop the bleeding._

_"Goodbye...Winry..." Winry's eye's widened and she cried even more if was possible. _

_"ed..." Her voice was very quite because her throat was so dry. Then she saw Ed take his __finale breath and he was gone. But his eye's were open just a little bit still looking at Winry. _

_"ED!" Winry's voice was now very loud. "EDWARD! PLEASE! DON'T GO! PLEASE!" She kept shaking him hoping it would wake him up. "ED! EDWARD! PLEASE DON'T GO! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE! YOU'VE BEEN THREW ALLOT MORE THEN THIS! PLEASE! STAY!...ED!" She started to shake all over. Now the blond was on top of the golden haired man crying like crazy for what seemed like hours. _

_"Winry?" She heard a voice from the distant that sounded like Riza._

_"Riza?" Winry said in another whisper._

_"WINRY! WAKE UP!"_

_"What?"_

_"WINRY! WINRY! WAKE UP! IT'S OK! WAKE UP PLEASE!" Winry all of a sudden felt light headed and collapsed on top of the body._

_Everything went black..._

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"MISS ROCKBELL! WAKE UP! WINRY!" Winry's eye's shot open almost as fast as she sat up.

"WINRY!" Wirny looked up to Riza who was smiling like crazy. But she then realized her head had cuts and bruises on them.

"Riza Hawkeye?" Riza huge smile turned genital. "Yes it's me. We were all so worried you were dead." The older women's eye's went wider. "I must tell the Mustang!" Riza started to head towards the door before noticing Winry trying to get up as well. "Winry you must rest. The doctor just cleaned off you blood and bandaged you." Winry looked at the reflextion for what seemed a glass of water for her. She saw her self not covered in blood anymore and looked back at Riza. "Yeah ok..." The young blond pouted a bit as Riza left the room. Winry started to look around before in just a couple of seconds Roy comes in.

"Miss. Rockbell!" Mustang ran up to her bed and gave a warm smile. "It's good to see your alive!" Winry smiled back slightly. She was low on energy. "How long was I out?" Riza and Mustangs eye's went wide again for a bit then looked at the ground. "5 months..." Winry's eye's widened. "5 MONTHS!?" Riza nodded. "The doctors were about to pull the plug on you after 4 months but-" "Fullmetal begged them to give you at least 1 more month." Riza looked at Roy with an anoyed face. "Yeah that..." Her voice became serious again but she still smiled. "He's not to far from here if you want to see him." Winry smiled alot more now. "ED'S NOT DEAD!?" Riza and Roy exchanged a confused look at each other. "He was never dead..." Roy said still confused.

_"It must have been a dream..."_ Her eye's widened as she thought. _"HOW CAN A DREAM THAT SEEMED TO LAST 5 MINUTES TURN OUT TO BE 5 MONTHS!?" _

"Winry?" Winry and the 2 solders turned to see Mei standing at the door shocked. Then tears started to roll down her face. "WINRY!" She ran up to her and gave her a huge bear hug. Winry cried out in pain and Mei let go immediately repeating over and over again how sorry she was. Winry kept forgiving her till she had to change the subject.

"Mei. Enough about me and how sorry you are. How have you been?" Mei stopped crying and smiled just a bit. Xioa Mei did the same. She was on Mei's shoulder as usual. (i swear I will never know why that panda mimics her all the time...)

"Well, me and Al went back to Xing after 2 months of being here, I tought him allot more Alchehistory, and-"

"Did he ask you out?" Mei turned bright red and she turned to look at Mustang. "NO! WHY!?" Mustang gave a devilish smile.

"He owes me 10 yen!" Riza had a sweat drop.

"Sir...you bet Alphonse..." Roy smiled back at Riza and she just sighed. Mei still pouted a bit.

"Meany..." Mei huffed as she crossed her arms. Winry started to laugh a bit before she started coughing.

"You must rest and eat now that your awake Winry..." Riza said heading towards the door. "I'll go get you some food. You relax." Winry nodded as Riza smiled and left. Roy turned to Winry as well. "I'll go get the Little midget for you." Winry chuckled a bit as he left as well. She then looked at Mei. "Do you want me to call Miss. Pinako for you?" Winry smiled at Mei's kindness. "No thanks. I'll do it latter in time." Mei nodded respectfully as she looked at the time. "It's about lunch time." Winry turned to the clock as well and then the window. It was still bright an sunny. "It looks warm outside..." Winry said sighing a bit. Mei could tell she was depressed. The an idea popped into her head. "Winry!" Winry turned to her now. "After you eat, tell me and I have a surprise for you!" Winry just nodded and watched Mei leave very quickly.

The blond just shrugged it off and started to think about Ed and great full he's not really dead. Mostly she was grateful she's not really dead... She then smiled and looked out the window again and smiled a bit more wile cocking her head to the side a bit. "I'm sorry if I worried you Ed..." She then surprisingly got up a little in pain but ignoring it and walked over to the window looking down at everybody. She then spotted a now looking innocent Jason talking to some ladies who were heading to the bar. She rolled her eye's. "Nice try Jason...but you can't get rid of me that easily..."

* * *

**I hopped you liked this chapter! Please Review! :D**


	10. Love can be so cruel

**HIYA GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated in a wile. My lap top was going very very VERY slow for the last couple of day's. NOW FINALLY IT WORKS! I love my laptop. *hearts circle her* Anyway's please enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

"WINRY! I SAID NO!" Mei now for the 5 time was trying to tell Winry she had to stay resting on her bed. "But Mei, I have to see Ed!" Mei gave Winry some kind of death glare that some how made her lay back down on her hospital bed. "He'll be here soon...right after we tell him your awake..." Winry's eye's widened then she sat up. "YOU NEVER TOLD HIM!?" Mei gave her another death glare and made her lay back down. "Winry, Ed hasn't called in weeks. He's probably back on his journey..." Winry sighed. "I guess your right..." It was silent for a few seconds till some one broke the silence.

"WINRY!?" Winry turned her head to see a very shocked Alphonse.

"Hey Al. How you doing?" Al practically ran up to Winry's bed and gave her one of his big smiles.

"I'M SO HAPPY YOUR AWAKE!" Mei loved to see Al happy. She smiled a bit to just after looking at him.

"Yeah. It's good to see you to."

"Brother just left 3 day's before you woke up! I might be able to catch up to him if I take the next train and-"

"Al don't worry about it. I'll tell him when he calls." Al looked confused at Mei.

"Uh, Ok. But why?"

"Because I think it's best that Winry has your company for a bit wile Ed's gone at the moment." Al smiled again.

"Oh ok." He turned to Winry. "Winry. Do you need anything? I can go get you something to eat if you want." Winry nodded

"Yeah. Thanks Al. That would be nice." Al smiled even more if possible and left the room. Winry then giggled a bit.

"Whats so funny?" The blond looked at Mei and giggled a bit more. "You only made Al stay cause you don't want him to leave. Didn't you.." Mei blushed making Winry laugh a bit more. "Oh come on Mei, don't lie." Mei looked down at the ground at her shoes now her face as red as a tomato. Winry now laughed out loud. A few seconds latter Mei looked back up at Winry and stopped blushing. "OH! I almost forgot about your surprise!" Winry stopped laughing for a bit but not completely. Mei then left the room for a bit again and came back few minutes latter. Winry stopped laughing by then. Mei gave her an envelope Winry opened it since she has her strength back. After a few seconds latter her eye's widened. "ED DOESN'T HAVE TO GO TO JAIL ANYMORE!?" Mei smiled widely. "That's right!"

Winry sighed in relief. "What about Jason?" Mei's smile soon faded away. "He...got away with it..." Winry frowned as well now. After a moment of silence Mei spoke up. "How about we take a walk." Winry looked up at her. "I thought you wanted me to lay down." Mei smiled a bit. "It's good if you walk around once in a wile. Winry's smile came back. Alphonse soon stepped in the room with some food. "Here Winry." Winry took the bag of food from his hand. "Thanks Al." Al smiled in return. After Winry was done eating and talking with Al and Mei she went for a walk with Mei just as planned.

*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

_5 day's latter _

*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

_*riiiiinnnng*_

"I'll get it Sir..." Mustang was busy on doing papers. Or so Riza thought...

"Hello. Fuhrer Roy Mustang's office."

_"Riza? Is that you?"_ Riza smiled.

"Yes. Good to hear from you Ed." Roy looked at Riza and payed more attention to her conversation.

_"Yeah. It's me. How's Winry?"_ Riza opened her mouth to say something but Roy snatched the phone from Ed really quikck.

"Why hello Fullmetal..." He could hear Ed was annoyed.

_"What do you want colonel..."_

"You wan't to know about Miss. Winry. Am I right."

_"Yes. Is she ok? Is she hurt? I SWEAR IF THAT JERK JASON DID SOMETHING TO HER WILE I'M GONE I'LL GO BACK TO THAT TRUTH GUY, FORCE HIM TO GIVE MY ALCHEMY BACK, THEN I'LL USE IT TO-"_

"OK! OK! I get it! Look, Winry's fine now. She woke up."

_"SHE DID!? I'M COMING OVER AS SOON AS I CAN! TELL HER I'LL BE THEIR IN 3..NO! 1 DAY!"_ Mustang smirked.

"Shore thing." He was about to put the phone down till Riza grabbed it again.

"Can't wait to see you Ed. Especially Winry."

_"Thanks. By the way, whats Mustang doing?"_

"Working. Why?" Ed chuckled threw the phone.

_"Check again."_ Then he hung up. Riza was confused for a bit. Then she knew what he was talking about. Roy wasn't sighning paper's, he was looking at girl magazines!

"SIR!" Roy sat up strait and looked at a now angry Riza.

"Uh oh..." Was all he could think of till she started to walk towards him getting her gun ready.

*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"WINRY!" Winry had only one more day in her hospital bed. She was so glad. She turned her head to see Alphonse come in.

"Hey Al. Whats up?"

"Some ones here to see-"

"WINRY DEAR!" She saw Mr. Garfield push Al to the side a little bit but enough to make him loose his balance a little. He's not in that heavy suit of armor any more.

"MR. GARFIELD! HI!" Mr. Garfield smiled but looking really worried as well.

"DEAR! ONCE I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK! ARE YOU OK!?"

"I'm fine. Really. I'll be out by tomorrow."

"Oh that's good! I heard some man did this to you! THEY CAN BE SO VIOLENT SOME TIMES!" Alphonse looked confused.

"But Mr. Garfield, aren't you a guy as we-"

"Anyway's, Dear I got great new's for you!"

"Really? What?" Garfield opened his mouth to speak but all of a sudden the phone rang. Alphonse picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"AL! How's Winry!"_

"BROTHER!...It's nice to hear from you to..." He said sarcastically.

_"Sorry. I'm just worried."_

"It's ok. She's fine. She'll be out by tomorrow!" Ed sighed threw the phone.

_"Thats good. Is she hear! Can I talk to her!"_

"Yeah! I'll put her on the phone!" Al gave Winry the phone.

"Hello?"

_"WINRY! ARE YOU OK!?"_

"ED!? YEAH! I'M FINE!" Winry's heart skipped a beat and she blushed a little.

_"Wait...I already asked Alphonse...Wow...I'm more worried then I thought..."_ Winry laughed a little. Mr. Garfield looked at Al and gave him a look saying, "I think we should leave these to alone to chat" Al nodded and they both left the room.

_"Winry. Like I told Riza, I'm taking the next train as soon as possible and i'll be there by tomorrow."_ Winry smiled.

"REALLY! I can't wait to see you Ed!"

"Yeah. Same here. Hang in there ok..."

"Yeah...ok..." It was silent for a few seconds till Winry could here a train whistle on the other end of the phone.

_"That's my ride. I'll see you soon Winry."_

"Oh ok. See you soon Ed...I love you..." It was again silent on the other line for a few seconds.

"I love you to Win...bye..." Then the phone hung up. Winry felt like her heart stopped the whole time. Her faced was flushed with redness as well. She then hung up the phone herself with her now shaky hand. Then the blond lied down on her bed and made a hugs sigh. Her stomach was full of butterfly's. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it. "Ed..." She whispered to herself as she started to drift off into sleep. Once again dreaming about the Golden eye's man. Waiting for him to come home.

Al and Garfield looked threw the door only to fined Winry asleep. Smiling as well.

"She sleeps like an Angle." Mr. Garfield cooed a bit.

"Yeah. We might as well let her rest. She needs it." Al said as they quietly shut the door. Mei came walking down the hall soon. "Hey Mr. Garfield. How you doing?"

"Oh I'm doing fine deary. What are doing here so late at night? It's 11:47 pm." Mei smiled.

"I just can't sleep. How's Winry?"

"Sleeping. So should you." Al stated crossing his arms but smiling.

"Your not asleep. Why should I be?!" Mr. Garfield looked at the 2 of them.

"You guys sleep together!? Congratulations!" Al and Mei blushed like crazy.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! WERE JUST FRIENDS! I SWEAR NOTHINGS GOING ON BETWEEN US!" They both said at the exact same time. Mr. Garfield gave a sarcastic look. "Riiiiight... Well, I'm going to my hotel. See you two tomorrow." He then left the 2 blushing still and walked away. Mei and Al looked at each other a little bit then looked away again. Al then spoke up.

"I...I think I should head back to my hotel as well..." Mei blushed even more.

"Yeah...o..ok..." After that Al left still blushing though. Mei just sat down at a near by bench and sighed. "Why does he have to be so cute..." She then sighed again still blushing. "I can't believe I still have a crush on him ever since the Promise Day... Love can be so cruel..."

* * *

**Well, that's all for today. I hope you liked it! Please Review! :D**


	11. Welcome Home

**HIYA GUY'S! Sorry for the long wait, BUT I FINALLY MADE THE NEXT CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

"Have you seen the cute guy yesterday." "Yeah! You mean the one with the golden hair and eye's right?" "Of course I do! He just to cute to resist! Do you think he'll ask me out?" "Not if you like that! He'll totally ask me!" "WHAT! NO WAY!" "Yeah way. Only because I just got this new flashy skirt. Today I caught 5 men look at me on the way here!" "WOW! Were did you get it? I need one. I wan't him to be my next boyfriend so bad!"

Mei's ears perked up a bit as she heard the conversation between 2 girls. She opened her eye's only to realize she fell asleep on the bench. "What the!?" Sh said very tired like but surprised as well. "I guess I was tired..." She sat up a bit then rubbed her sore neck. Xioa Mei was already awake and waiting for her. Mei picked her up and put her on her shoulder. The princess then glared at the two chatty women about her age. "What was his name again?" A beautiful blond haired women with a nurses outfit was trying to think of his name. "Oh I know! Alphonse wasn't it!?" Another women but with long purple hair and also in a nurse's out fit. She was pretty as well. Mei stood there shocked for a bit then shook her head. "Yes! That was it! I heard that Winry lady say his name before when I was passing by." *she sighed probably thinking about him* "He's just so cute!" The purple haired women flipped her hair a bit and picked up a clip board. "I know. and he will be mine..." The blond was a bout to say something but was interrupted.

"Excuse me. Hi. I was wondering if you knew were the bathroom was." Mei was very angry inside but the best she could do without hurting any one was stall them for a bit to make them forget about there conversation. The lady's gave her a weird look.

"Were the heck are you from?" The purple haired lady said.

"Um...I'm from Xing...I just want to know were the bath-"

"Those clothes look just awful!" The blond said as she started to walk around Mei.

"Jane! Look at her hair as well! It's all braided and noted!" The purple haired women look at it as well and laughed.

"Your right Mary. Also look at that. Is that a cat or a mouse?" Mei looked at Xioa Mei and frowned a bit.

"This is my panda."

"PANDA!" Jane cut in really quick. "MORE LIKE A RAT IF YOU ASK ME! WY IS IT SO SMALL!?" Mary laughed this time.

"What dress size is that any way's? It looks like it belongs to my grandmother! AND SHE CAN'T EVEN FIT IN A SIZE 20!"  
They both now laughed. Mei started to get angry. Xiao Mei all of a sudden bit Jane's fingers and she screamed. Mei laughed a bit.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" She then flung Xioa Mei across the room by shaking her arm everywhere.

"XIOA MEI!" Mei ran to the poor thing but was stopped. "Look lady. If you wan't to know were the bathroom is it's down the hall then you take a left. And wile your at it, try not to look in the mirror. We already have enough broken one's around here." Mei was now very mad. She picked up Xioa Mei and walked towards them. "LOOK MISSY! I LOOK FINE! ALSO XIOA MEI DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A RAT! YOU DO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" The two girls stood there shocked for a bit then laughed again. "Is that all you got? Look Missy, it's bad enough that you slept on a bench. If your that poor try donating some of those clothes." They both laughed again and Mei frowned. She looked down at her clothes and back at the still laughing girls. She then felt her eye's tear up. She darted strait for the girls room.

"AND BY THE WAY! TRY GROWING SOME LONGER BANGS! IT'LL COVER THAT NASTY THING ON YOU THAT YOU CALL A FACE!" They started laughing once more as they called out one last insult to. Mei soon made it to the bathroom and went in the nearest stall. Mei then locked her self in there and sat down on the toilet crying a little. Xioa Mei tried to comfort her but failed as she whacked her away gently.

"Not now Xioa Mei..." The Xing's girl said in a whisper then put her head between her legs and hugged herself. The little panda just stood there watching her cry for a bit then hopped back on Mei's shoulder and just sat there with a sorrow looking face. She felt very bad for her best friend. Xioa Mei never seen Mei cry in quite a wile actually. She has been very brave and encouraging ever since the promise day. Mei just sat there for quit some time now and hoped no girl would enter the rest room at all only to hear her crying.

*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED AT RUSHVALLEY!" The train conductor said as he blew the Whistle. Ed's eye's shot right open at the sound of the whistle and sat up. He looked around a bit and smiled. Taking his suit case he got off the train as quickly as he could and started to head out of the station. Then he stopped walking. Looking around he saw all these buildings surrounding him and were very tall. "WINRY COULD BE IN ANYWHERE!" Edward spoke out loud and cussed at himself a bit.

"MR. EDWARD!" Ed looked around for a bit. He didn't find anybody so he shrugged and started to walk away. "MR. EDWARD! OVER HERE!" Ed now knew some one said his name. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Alicia. How ya doing?" Little Alicia, now 6 years old, ran up to Ed and gave him a huge hug.

"GREAT! Me, mommy and daddy went to visit Mrs. Winry a few minutes ago!" (IT'S MY STORY! AND HUGHES SHALL LIVE ONCE AGAIN! I know you agree with me. :D) Ed smiled and looked up from the cheerful girl only to see Gracia and Hughes walking towards Ed as well. "Hey Ed! Long time no see!" Hughes smiled and patted Ed on the back. Ed laughed a little in response. "Hey it's good to see you to General." Ed looked at Gracia and smiled at her. "Ed you've gotten so big!" Ed smirked now proud of his height. "You've noticed." Ed was now taller then Gracia and Hughes. "WOW ED! I guess that mechanic of your's finally got you to drink milk! That's impressive!" Ed now rolled his eye's.

"If you wan't we can give you a ride to the hospital were Winry is."

"No. That's ok. I'll just call Al to pick me up." Gracia pouted a little but then smiled again.

"When you see Mrs. Winry again tell her I said hi!" Ed smiled again. It's so hard not to when you look at Alicia smile.

"Yeah shore. I'll remember...wait...MRS. WINRY!? I just realized you said that twice now!" The little girl looked confused.

"What do you mean? Daddy told me you two-" Hughes then picked up his little girl and patted her on the head.

"Geez pumpkin. Who on earth ever told you that silly tale."

"But daddy you said-"

"Hey! How about we go get some ice cream!" Alicia dropped the subject and smiled widely.

"YEAH! ICE CREAM!" Gracia laughed a bit, but Ed just blushed like crazy.

"BYE !" Alicia shouted over her dads shoulders and waved goodbye. Ed waved back but was still shocked. Then soon the family left. Ed just stood there for a bit till he heard another voice.

"BROTHER!" Ed turned around again only to find Al not to far away.

"HEY AL!" Al ran up to Ed and gave him a huge hug.

"IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! COME ON! WE DON'T WANT TO KEEP WINRY WAITING!" Ed nodded in agreement and they both started to run towards the hospital that wasn't to far away.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Riza stepped inside the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "I can't believe my hair got noted again...maybe I should just cut it short like before..." Riza removed the clip from her hair and examined her reflection. She soon started to run her fingers threw her long hair then stopped. She thought she heard a sniffle coming threw one of the stalls. "Odd..." She thought to herself then she saw some feet bellow the last stall. "Is some one in there? Are you ok?" Riza then heard a silent gasp and then saw the feet went up so she could no longer see them. "Hello?" She said again as she headed towards the stall. She then knocked on it. "Are you ok?" Silence filled the air for a bit. "Hello?" "I'm fine..." Riza looked a bit surprised at the sound of the voice.

"Mei? Yoru in there? Are you ok?" Mei noded but Riza didn't see.

"Yeah i'm...fine..." She started to cry again. Riza heard and opened the stall a bit only to find Mei crying her eye's out.

"Mei, your crying." Riza walked up to her and helped her up. She saw Mei's eye's were very red and bulgy. "It looks like you've been crying for quite some time now..." Mei nodded again. She all of a sudden looked passed Riza and saw a mirror. Walking passed Riza she went up to it and looked at herself hard. She even squinted her eye's. Then her tears swelled up again.

"There right...I look awful.." She turned away from the mirror and started to cry again.

"What are you talking about?" Riza grabbed a paper towel and wet it from the sink and handed it to Mei who used it to wipe her eye's a bit. "Mei you look fine. Who said-"

"Your just saying that to make me feel better!" Mei snapped back really quick. Riza then grabbed Mei by the hand.

"Come on. I just came to visit Winry. I think you should talk to her wile your here..." Mei didn't say anything but followed the older women out of restroom. On there way down the hall Mei saw Jane and Mary again who pointed at her and whispered something to one another. Mei looked away really quick and walked faster. Riza noticed it and gave the 2 girls death glares. They both stopped almost in an instant when they saw her uniform. They soon arrived in Winry's room.

Winry looked a whole lot better now. She was back to her normal self. She is supose to get out of the hospital tomorrow. The blond hair and blue eye'ed women looked up from a book she was reading on her bed and smiled at the 2 but frowned when she saw Mei crying. "Mei whats wrong?" Mei just walked up to Winry as Winry now sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Mei sat down next to her and hugged her tight trying not to cry again. Xioa Mei hugged Winry with her small hands as well. Riza leaned against the door and explained what she new so far.

"Mei. Did some one hurt you?" Mei didn't say anything but hugged Winry tighter.

"I'll tell you what happened..." Mei said almost after 5 minutes go by. After she explained the whole story Winry and Riza looked shocked.

"Mei your beautiful! Don't listen to them! Besides, I doubt Alphonse whould like them. There to stuck up." Riza agreed.

"Yeah. Winry's right Mei." Mei didn't say anything. She didn't believe what they were saying. She got off Winry and sniffed a bit. Then looked at her dress. "I'm going to get some water..." Riza moved aside to make room for Mei to leave. But she stopped.

"HEY WINRY!" Al was now at the door giving Winry another one of his flashy smiles. Winry smiled back.

"Hey Al." Mei turned around not to face Al and sat down in a near by chair not facing anybody.

"Winry?..." Winry all of a sudden felt her heart stop.

"Ed?" Edward put down his suit case and went to hug Winry.

"YOUR OK!" Winry got up from the bed and hugged Ed really tight to.

"Of course I am!" She said over his shoulders. Al looked at Riza giving her a "Lets leave them alone" kind of look, and she agreed. Mei turned a little and got up knowing she should leave to.

"Hey Mei!" Al said cheerfully. But Mei just walked passed him not even looking at him.

"Mei?" Al looked confused. "Whats wrong?"

"I'll explain latter..." Riza said. Al looked at Riza then back at Mei. He began to follow her.

"It's ok Riza. I'll ask her myself." Riza smiled a bit and watched Al run off after the crying women. She soon then started to head off towards the lunch room. Now Ed and Winry were alone...

" Ed! I'm so happy to see you!" Ed didn't say anything but let go of her and started to kiss her a little. It didn't last long.

"I know...I missed you to..." Winry then kissed Ed ruffly this time and made shore it lasted long enough. But they stopped to breath for a bit.

"So when are you leaving this place?" Ed set her down on the bed again wile he just sat down on a near by chair. Winry smiled.

"I'll be out by tomorrow." Ed smiled as well then brushed back her bangs and tucked them behind her ears. Winry blushed a bit.

"Good...Cause I've been meaning to ask you something..." The Mechanic looked puzzled for a bit then sat up. Ed then reached in his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Open it..." Ed said as he handed Winry the box. She took it from his warm hand and started to open it. She then gasped on what was inside.

"YES!" She yelled out loud and jumped out of her bed to Edward witch sadly knocked him out of his seat.

"I didn't even get to say it!" Ed said in a teasing way as he got up slowly and rubbed his head a bit.

"Sorry...well say it then!" Ed saw Winry was a bit anoyed but very excited at the same time. Ed chuckled a bit then helped Winry up. He then got down on one knee and looked her dead in the eye.

"Winry Rockbell will you marry me?" Winry squealed with delight again as Ed slipped the ring on her finger. Just as he got up Winry tackled him with another hug almost sending him to the floor again. But her night stand saved his life from falling. After that Winry gave her now fiance a huge kiss. Ed kissed back and hugged her very tightly like he never wanted it to end. After what seemed like forever they both stopped kissing and hugged each other again.

"Hey Ed?" Winry whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?" Ed replied in the same tone.

"Welcome home..."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I know I shore did. THERE FINALLY ENGAGED! YES! Sorry if this was to long by the way. Anyway's REVIEW! :D :D**


	12. MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a wile. I hope you all enjoy this story chapter! :D**

* * *

"MEI! WHATS WRONG!? PLEASE TELL ME! MEI!" Alphonse was knocking a bit roughly on one of the closets the hospital had. Mei was still crying her eye's out in there. It was a closet of medical things so it had lots of needles and medicine in it. "MEI! Come on out please..." Al started to soften up a bit. He still didn't know what was wrong with her. "Leave me alone..." Mei said as a sniffle escaped her. "Mei...Why are you crying? The only time iv'e seen you cry is when you helped me sacrifice myself for my brothers arm back... I hated to see you cry...and I still do. So please...just tell me whats wrong." It was quite in the room for a second till the door creaked open a bit. You could barley see her looking out the door, but it was noticeable.

"So...Can you tell me whats wrong?" Mei sniffed again and tightened her eye's a bit fighting back some tears.

"Al...Do...do you think..." She didn't finish the sentence.

"Think what?" Al tried to open the door a bit more but failed as the women gave him a look that if he came any closer she would shut it again.

"Never mind...It was stupid..."

"Mei what? Don't be ashamed to tell me something. Just say it." Al gave her one of his flashy smiles that made her blush a bit.

"I..." Nothing came out again but she took a deep breath and opened the closet a bit more. She gave him the most serious glare she could give him but blushed a little bit.

"ALPHONSE ELRIC! WHY THE HECK DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO NICE!? CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YOUR BROTHER FOR ONCE AND STOP MAKING IT HARD FOR ME TO BE MAD AT YOU!"

The young Alchemist just stood there in shock for a second and one of his eye brows went up in confusion.

"Mei. What are you-" All of a sudden the Xingies girl gave him a huge hug that almost knocked him over. Then she started crying a bit more again but now in his shirt. Al even started to blush now.

"Uh...Mei...Why-" The he was yet again uninterrupted but this time he felt her lips against his. He was very startled at first but seemed to relax after a wile. Before he could respond Mei let go of him and went strait back into the closet. "What the!? Mei what was that about!?" Al said a little shaken up and blushing like crazy at the same time. He got no answer. "Mei?" Still no answer. "Hello. Earth to Princess Chang." Still no answer. "Ok...I'm coming in..." Al said a little frustrated still not only because Mei locked him out again, because the kiss ended to early. Al then clapped his hands together and touched the knob witch unlocked the lock from the room and opened it. Mei was in a corner with her head between her legs and sniffing just a bit trying to be still as possible. She looked up and noticed Alphonse looking down at her.

"How did you-" "I'm an Alchemist Mei. I think I can unlock a door." Al walked up to her and sat down beside her. "Mei...I don't know what happened or why your crying...but...why did you kiss me?" Mei stiffened up a bit and took a deep breath and looked up at him into his golden eye's. "LOOK! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE! I JUST SLIPPED AND I ACCIDENTALLY KISSED YOU! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO! ALSO-" Al stopped her from talking by covering his mouth with hers like she did to him. He put his right hand to wrap around her waste and his left to cup her face, not letting her go this time.

Mei was very shocked and surprised at his reaction but just went with it and closed her eye's. They stopped a couple minutes latter. "That wasn't an accident ..." Al stated plainly as he blushed a bit and smiled. Mei did the same. But all of a sudden she chuckled a bit. "Whats so funny?" Al cocked his head to the side a bit. "Nothing really...it's just that I can't wait to see the look on 2 certain nurses I know.."

*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"CONGRATULATIONS WINRY! IT'S ABOUT TIME EDWARD!" Mr. Garfield came back to visit Winry when she told him the new's. Ed really wasn't to happy about all the commotion about it. Especialy he hated the questions...

"Thank's Mr. Garfield." Winry said smiling and still very excited.

"So, whens the wedding!? Were!? Is it soon!? I hope it is! Are you planning on having kids! How many!"

"KIDS!?" The Future couple said together and started to blush like crazy. Winry then smirked.

"I hope 3!" Edward fell out of the chair he was in anime style wile Winry had sparkles around her. Mr. Garfield was now very happy.

"OMG! REALLY! A boy or girl!?" Ed started to get back up and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"I plan on having a boy first. But either way I'll be happy!" :D

Edward fell down anime style again but harder.

"I hope he likes milk thought, unlike SOME ONE I KNOW!" She looks directly at the now very confused, red and very shocked Ed.

"WHO SAID WERE GOING TO HAVE KIDS!?" Ed finally managed to say but then the room went silent.

"You don't want kids?" Winry said very innocently and cocked her head to the left. "WAIT! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! IT'S JUST..." He started to blush like crazy. "Just what? Mr. Garfield saying making an evil grin. "It's just..." Ed started to blush even more if possible. All of a sudden he pointed directly at Winry still blushing. "HOW LONG HAVE BEEN PLANING THIS OUT!?" Winry was confused at first till what he just did reminded her that this was the same reaction he gave her at the train station when he asked her out...well...sort of...

"Oh...it's gonna be like that huh..." Winry crossed her arms and sighed. "We'll from what I remember I've had a crush on you when I was a little girl. But not a huge crush. A crush when if you told some one your true feelings and they dumped you you wouldn't really care." Winry started to lean against the wall. "When I found out you did human transmutation with Al and how determined you were to get your bodies back I think I fell for you even more. Like level 2." Ed sunk in his chair a bit thinking about the day of the transmutation.

"Go on..." He said plainly looking away from her now.

" The day i'll never forget is when you helped me not to shoot Scar when I had the chance to. You even let me cry on you for comfort..." Winry felt a little sad at the thought but kept talking.

"Now I skipped a level and now i'm on level 4." Edward looked at her again and stopped blushing a bit.

"One day when I realized that you were in the hospital I freaked out a bit hoping you were all right. As usual you were all beat up and stuff but you acted like nothing really happened. You were very brave. That's when I began to realize and look more into on how you changed during the years." Winry was now blushing a bit.

"I noticed you were very brave, focused, strong, kind, and genital to the people you love." She blushed even more. "Even thought you can be stubborn, hard headed, and PLENTY more, your still a very nice person to be around with..." The room was dead silent after that speech...Ed really couldn't stop giving Winry an, "Are you serious?," look.

"That was beautiful Winry dear!" Mr. Garfield said out of the blue and looked at Ed who started shaking his head going back to reality.

"You...you really mean that..." Winry nodded and gave her most Innocent smile. But then it vanished into a little scowl. "Also what made me realize was when I started over hearing allot of girls every were I go talking about you allot... They even teased me sometimes just for being your mechanic." Winry crossed her arms again and huffed remembering some thoughts. Ed snickered a bit then got up. "Well now, What did they say about me that ticked you off so bad?" The former Alchemist gave her a devilish smile wandering how she reacted. Winry just looked away from him in response and changed the subject. "Just go find Al and Mei to see what there up to..." Ed really didn't like that response and opened his mouth to speak until he got interrupted again. "Don't worry Ed. I think she'll tell you why sooner or latter. Maybe you can convince her to say it on your honey moon night." Mr. Garfield winked at the 2 before quickly leaving the room hearing them both yelling back at him in response. "LEAVE OUR WEDDING NIGHT OUT OF THIS AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it was short though. Anyway's please review! :D**


	13. Check please

**Kenza: "HIYA GUYS! Sorry I haven't done this in a while...I was grounded..."**

**Edward: "Ha! You got grounded!" :D**

**Kenza: "SHUT IT EDWARD!" *body slams him***

**Edward: "OW!"**

**Winry: "Yeah! Kenza, I want to know what happens next!" XD**

**Edward: *gets back up and blushes***

**Alphonse: "Well, I guess we should continue the story. Shall we?"**

**Kenza: "Right, thanks Alphonse. ON WITH THE STORY!" :D**

* * *

"OMG WINRY! I'M SO HAPPY!" Mei glommped Winry almost knocking her to the ground but thankfully didn't. "Congratulations Winry." Riza said while giggling a little while watching Mei hugging the other blond to death. "Mei...can't...breath..." Mei opened her eyes and noticed Winry trying to breath and turning a little purple. "OH! SORRY!" The Xingies princess let go of her and watched her try to catch her breath.

"That's ok. I kinda deserve it for doing the exact same thing to Ed." Winry then thought about Ed for a bit. Just saying his name made her feel love struck. Everything about him was just perfect to her. We'll except the attitude he gives her, his anger issues, always talking alchemy, and so on...

"I knew you guys would get together eventually! It's about time!" Mei was very excited and started to do girly little twirls like a 5 year old girl would do when she dances to her favorite song.

"That's the exact same thing Mr. Garfield told me yesterday." Winry smiled at the sight of Mei twirling and slightly laughed."

"So when do you think you'll have the wedding?" Riza started to walk across the street and the 2 other girls started to follow.

"We don't know yet. But I hope it's soon. Honestly I never thought I would actually marry Edward when I was little." Mei stopped twirling and looked at Winry confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the cafe." It was a beautiful Monday morning and after Winry got out of the hospital Riza thought it would be a good idea for all of them to have an "Girls Only" day. A few minutes latter they arrived at the cafe and took a seat in a booth near the window. Mei sat next to Winry talking non-stop about the wedding. Surprisingly Winry wasn't annoyed. Riza just answered questions they ask her and opinions.

"I GOT IT! How about you have your wedding in Xing!" Winry's eye's widened. "Really?" Mei opened her mouth to speak but frowned and looked more focused. "Actually...I think Xing's a bad idea. When people get married there they have allot more complicated rules to marriage..." Winry was about to question until she decided to change the subject. "Mei, Riza, thank you so much for supporting me and helping me get through all this... especially *shivers a bit* Jason..." Riza scowls a bit and Mei frowns.

"Don't even speak his name..." Mei mumbled something in Xingies under her breath then let out an angry sigh. A few seconds later a waiter came to their table carrying some drinks. "Your drinks mam." He gave Winry lemonade, Riza some Pepsi, and Mei a Shirley Temple. (I love those drinks. :D)

"Thank you sir." Mei smiled at the man and he nodded. "Oh! You even added a pretty little umbrella in it." She took the object out and looked at it in aw.

"A pretty lady like you deserve a special treat like that all the time." The guy winked at her making Mei blush a bit but she smiled. "Aw. Thank you." After that he walked away and disappeared into the kitchen once again.

"Ooooh. Mei, I think somebody likes you." Winry and Riza laughed a bit and sipped some their drinks pretending not to notice. "Stop it you guys. He's just messing around. Anyway's Winry you said you would tell us why you didn't think you were gonna marry Ed when you were older." Winry stopped drinking and thought for a bit. "Well when I was younger I had this huge crush on a guy named Douglass. He was at least an inch or 2 taller then Edward and acted the complete opposite of him. He was a very popular kid at school as well." The mechanic sipped her lemonade for a bit then looked out the window. Her eye's widened with excitement and she began to blush a little.

"Oh look! There's Ed!" Riza looked as well and smiled.

"He's with Al to. I wonder what there doing?"

"Guys. They can't be here remember, it's an "Girls Only" day." Riza and Winry looked at Mei and nodded. Winry watched as Ed and Al also crossed the street. Al was talking about something that clearly seemed to annoy Ed allot. Probably about cats. The blond kept staring at her fiance like she was hypnotized.

"Winry what happened?!" Mei looked impatient and crossed her arms.

"Hey." Riza snapped her fingers in front of Winry's face a couple times witched snapped her back to reality.

"W-what?! Sorry! Sorry!" Winry started to blush like crazy now then shook her head. "Anyway's, one day Ed caught me writing love notes about him to myself in class and almost lost it! So he scribbled down something on a piece of paper and told the nearest person near him to pass it to me. When the letter got to me I opened it up and it said something like, _The guys a fraud! He dates girls then dumps them the minute he gets_ bored!" I was so mad at him for saying that, the minute class was over I walked right up to him and decked him in the face in front of everybody. He went flying to the ground! But as quickly as he went down he got strait back up then grabbed me by the hand pulling me out of the school. I really didn't care because it was the end of the day anyway's, but that was the day I was actually gonna show my courage and ask Douglass out." The waiter came by again and put some cheese cake in front of Mei.

"I didn't order any cake sir." He smiled.

"I know. It's a compliment from a certain some one." Mei blushed and started to play with her hair looking down at her shoes as well." The man gave her a warm smile and walked away again. Winry looked at Mei in a curious way. "Mei, he's cute. You should talk to him." Mei blushed even more and looked at Winry then Riza who was giving her the same look.

"Can you just continue the story..."The 2 blondes chuckled.

"Alright. Anyway's Ed led me to the back of the school and started yelling his head off at me about the guy. Saying stuff like what would my father think about getting a boyfriend and other things. We argued for what seemed like forever until he actually snapped and said-"

"A girl like you shouldn't be dating stupid guys like him anyway's." All 3 girls looked up and saw Ed and Al approach their booth. "OH! HI Edward!" Winry said blushing again. Ed smiled and did the same. "Mei, nice to see you again." Alphonse gave Mei one of his best smiles making her blush as she smiled back.

"It's like valentines day again. Your all so red." After Riza pointed that out everybody started to blush even more. "You guys are hopless." Riza chuckled and finished the last of her soda. Winry decided to change the subject.

"Ed, were you listening to us talk?" Ed smirked at her.

"Yes. And I thought you promised to never speak of him again after I showed you why he was a player." Winry just rolled her eye's and laughed a little.

"Mei, I didn't know you liked cheese cake."

"Not really Alphonse. That waiter guy gave it to me for free. Isn't he sweet." Alphonse looked confused for a bit till the waiter came by again. "Did you ladies decide what to order...are these gentlemen with you?" Mei blushed a bit as the guy looked at her again. Al scowled to himself.

"No. There actually just leaving." The brothers looked confused.

"Ed, I love you but today's "Girls Only" day."

"Oh ok. See you soon." Riza looked at Ed.

"Hey Ed, hows Roy? Is he working today?"

"Nah. He's out with Havoc for a bit. Probably went to a bar looking for chicks..." Riza rolled her eye's

"I'll just take a salad and more lemonade please." Winry stated to the waiter as he started to write it down on a sheet of paper.

"Do you want anything...princess?" Mei blinked a few times. Alphonse walked a little closer to the waiter.

"How did you know she was a princess?" The waiter smirked.

"I didn't. It was a guess. Your just very beautiful." Mei blushed again. "I really don't want anything..." "You shore mam?" Al glared at the man. "She said no..." Edward looked confused for a bit at his younger brother. "Hey Al I think we should get going. Ok." Al stared at the man a bit longer then turned to Ed and smiled like nothing happened. "Ok." Edward made an even more confused face. "Your weird...Anyway's see ya Win." Ed kiss Winry on the cheek and started to walk away.

"Bye Ed." Alphonse looked at the waiter and smirked a little when an idea hit him. "Ok by guys...Bye Mei..." He walked over to Mei, leaned down and kissed her on the lips for a few seconds then sat back up noticing the waiter stood there shocked. Not to mention Winry, Riza, and Ed who was still at the door waiting for his younger brother. Mei turned as red as a tomato and sunk down into the booth a bit more covering her lips with the tips of her fingers. It wasn't their first kiss, it's just that she's never actually thought Al would kiss her in public.

"Bye." Alphonse stated again and triumphantly started to walk to the door smiling from ear to ear. Ed was still trying to figure out what just happened while his younger brother grabbed him by the shoulder and leading him out the door. The 3 girls and waitress were all quite for a bit till Winry reached for her purse.

"You know what...forget the salad and lemonade...uh...check please..."

* * *

**Ok so that probably wasn't my best chapter but it's only a sequel. it's like half a chapter. Girl's only day still isn't over. SPOILER ALERT****! The next chapter's gonna be about the boy's spying on the girls the whole time when they all go out. Let's just say it's Havoc'c fault there doing that...Anyway's hope you enjoyed this chapter. And remember, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
